The Marriage Flaw
by TangerineExtreme
Summary: When marriage goes horribly wrong for the Wizarding World. A marriage law puts everyone in the wizarding world into a tailspin. Hermione is busy fighting her own demons and the ministry when containment housing is introduced and all hell breaks loose. SS/HG Rated M to be safe.
1. Dumbledores Man

_I am not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish I could be._**  
**

**The Marriage Flaw**

When marriage goes horribly wrong for the Wizarding World.

_A marriage law puts everyone in the wizarding world into a tailspin. Hermione is busy fighting her own demons and the ministry when containment housing is introduced and all hell breaks loose._

* * *

Brief note: When I got the bug to write a Marriage Law fic I decided I wanted to to be different from the normal ones I read … so I asked my wonderful Tumblr followers what they would like to see incorporated into a fic and this is what they came up with. It's a wonderful compilation of their ideas and mine and I am so very excited to share it with you. It isn't your typical WIKTT fic – the only guidelines I am following really is that the law is put into place. Enjoy the story – ONWARDS!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sunlight was a very different contrast against the crumbled remains of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Less than 24 hours ago, Harry Potter himself had finally defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort. It was 17 years in the making and finally his destiny was fulfilled and all was quiet.

Hermione Granger was sitting silently with her hands folded in the Great Hall. She had a lot to think about, and was trying to process the events of the past few days. So many lives had been lost, but in the end it was worth it because the greatest threat of their world was now vanished, this time for good. Ron Weasley came up to sit beside her on the bleachers. He placed an arm around her shoulder and they sat quietly, lost in thought.

Finally Ron said, "Can't believe it's really over. Bit surreal, isn't it?" Hermione looked up and gave him a sad smile

"It's over. If I say it enough, maybe I will finally believe it. How is your family holding up?" she asked

"Mum's taking it the worst. Percy has been following her around to keep an eye on her. She seems to be in her element though; mothering kids left and right that need a parent right now. Dad seems all right. He's gone with Harry to look for survivors; 'fact I am joining them in a minute. I just wanted to check on you first. George is beside himself. I don't know if the poor bloke will ever be the same. Ginny, she seems to be alright, just quiet."

Hermione rubbed some dirt off of his cheek with her thumb. "You better catch up with them then. Go! I hope you find at least a few." Ron stood up and kissed her cheek and gave her braid a playful tug.

"I'll be back then. Find something to do – don't get lost in your thoughts." He smiled at her and then left to find Mr. Weasley and Harry.

Hermione was unsure how long she sat there thinking. She thought of her parents, and replayed people's deaths in her mind. The screams were still fresh in her mind, even though the hall around her was silent. Finally Poppy Pomfrey broke her of her thoughts.

"Hello, Hermione. Would you be a dear and help me out? I am afraid I'm a bit short staffed at the moment. I have too many to attend to and I need some help. I have the less critically injured patients down here and stationed in the infirmary are the more critical. Luna Lovegood is up there with some house-elves, but I know the poor girl must need some help or possibly even a break. I just can't be two places at once … what I wouldn't give for a time turner right now."

It had taken Hermione a bit of time to process what the nurse was saying. She just sort of spoke, clearly in her element, and was completely oblivious to the fact Hermione that hadn't responded. This clearly wasn't so much of a question as a direction.

"Sure, I'll head up there. Need me to take anything before I go?" she asked, standing for the first time in a while. Her right leg had apparently fallen asleep some time ago, as it was numb and tingly.

"No, dear, the supplies are up there. You may want to talk to Minerva first though; one of the patients up there is of … well, a sensitive nature." Hermione gave Pomfrey a puzzled look, but she had already gone back to bandaging a nearby student.

Hermione left the Great Hall and wandered around some of the staircases when finally she found Minerva McGonagall standing in a hallway, overseeing the clearing of debris. She was the acting Headmistress and had taken her duties very seriously.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione called out to the stern woman with the mussed hair and dirty robes. She hadn't bothered to fix her appearance; instead she dove head first into repairing the school she had served for so long.

"Hermione, dear! What do you need?" She said expectantly while still moving rubble with a stable movement of her wand.

"Madam Pomfrey sent me up here. She would like help in the infirmary, but said there is a delicate nature to one of the patients and I may need to speak to you first. Honestly I haven't the clue, so here I am."

Minerva finished lowering the boulder she had lifted with her wand and turned to the brunette "Oh, Hermione dear, I believe she may be referring to Professor Snape."

Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Pro.. Professor Snape? But Headmistress, we watched him die in the Shrieking Shack! We… I …" she stuttered completely dumbfounded. _How can that be?_ she thought.

"Yes dear, I am well aware of what happened, you see I just finished up a conversation with Harry Potter a moment ago. Severus was apparently as sly as ever, even in death. He is very critical mind you, but the sensitive nature of his situation is why we aren't advertising his vicinity. There are Death Eaters still on the loose and we must protect him as long as possible. Those monsters- swooping in on a gravely injured man like that. The indignity of it!"

"I simply don't … I just don't understand. He is still a Death Eater, is he not?"

"I can't fully answer that question for you, dear. All I can say is his allegiances may not have always been where we once perceived them to be. If you want to know more, I would find Harry. I don't feel it is my place to share Severus' story." She gave Hermione a pat on the shoulder and turned back to her work.

"Over there Mr. Finnegan – put that fire out! No horsing around, we have work to do!" she shouted at the group of young men playing due to the short break.

Hermione headed toward the courtyard area of the school where everything had ended. Harry was standing there staring at the ground with his hands in his pockets. Hermione quietly approached him.

"Knut for your thoughts?" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and gave her a smile-a real one.

"We found a few survivors. They were mostly badly injured, but I suspect some will pull through." He looked back down at the ground again. "I can't help but feel that all of this is somehow my fault. That everyone died because of me."

"Oh Harry" she said and pulled him into a hug. "Listen to me, alright? NONE of this is your fault. That maniac you defeated, Voldemort, this was his mess – not yours. You are a good man Harry Potter. You have fought and sacrificed for years. This time though everyone had your back."

Harry looked up at her again "You are a great friend Hermione. Really." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Now did you need anything or did you just come to find me and my pity party?" he said to her with his half smile.

"Professor McGonagall said I should come speak with you. Harry! Did you know? Professor Snape is … alive!" she exclaimed with excitement, the sad moment from before now lost.

"I'd just found out, yes. I had to pull the Aurors off him – almost literally. They were trying to arrest him while he was unconscious, can you believe it?"

"Yes, but Harry, that doesn't explain what Professor McGonagall said. She said 'his allegiances may not have always been where we once perceived them to be.' What does that mean?"

"Do you remember when he gave me the memories? When I went to the pensieve?" Hermione nodded. "Well I didn't have time to tell you and Ron, but Hermione, he was innocent all along. We were … well, we were wrong."

"What? But Professor Snape… he … you said you saw him kill Dumbledore. He used the killing curse, Harry, and we know you have to mean it."

"I know Hermione but … well I can't explain that aspect but just trust me Hermione, he was on our side all along. I don't want to reveal too much out of respect but I can tell you Dumbledore is the one that instructed Snape to kill him. Do you remember me discussing how Dumbledore's hand had changed? When he was seeking the Hallows, he placed the resurrection stone that was placed in a ring setting on his finger. Since it was a horcrux, Voldemort placed a curse on it, which in turn caused the damage to Dumbledore's hand. Professor Snape was able to delay the curse, but it was slowly killing Dumbledore. He suspected that Malfoy was going to be assigned something, and he ordered Snape to kill him Hermione."

"Professor Snape, Harry." She teased, intently listening to the story.

"Professor Snape, right. Anyway, basically he was forced to kill Dumbledore and maintain his cover. He had to cut all ties with the Order to completely solidify his spot with the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Plus, he had other reasons. He was helping me all along Hermione, but that's all I will say."

Hermione wanted to ask him what he meant by 'other reasons' but she knew better than to ask. If Harry wanted her to know something, he had always shared the information freely.

"Professor McGonagall said that he is critical. Do you know how he even survived?"

"Not a clue, but he's a sneaky bastard isn't he? Fooled every last one of us."

"Harry!" she admonished. "Don't call him a bastard! The man saved your life for heaven's sake."

"Don't take offense; it's a term of endearment really. Who else could have fooled every last one of us? Until the very end he was Dumbledore's man. Voldemort thought him dead, we thought him dead. I am just glad I told Voldemort that Snape was never his. The bastard – Voldemort, not Snape."

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled at him "Oh and Harry … it's Professor Snape," she couldn't resist giving him cheek and smiled impishly at him.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE" he overcorrected, laughing at himself. "Whoever he is we need to keep him safe Hermione. The Aurors are bloodthirsty- they are ready to take anyone in they suspect may have been tied to the Death Eaters. Kingsley has just been appointed Minster of Magic and I had him pull rank. He ran them off – for now."

"Well, I better get to the infirmary. Luna has been up there tending to the critical and Madam Pomfrey sent me up there to help her or give her a break."

"Take care of him, Hermione. I … well I owe him a lot," Harry said very quietly.

Hermione wondered what would cause Harry to suddenly express gratitude towards a man he had openly hated for so long. Whatever it was, it must have been a big deal.

AN/: I just want to make it clear that this will most definitely be a Severus Snape/Hermione Granger fic. However, I am not rushing this fic and I feel like I need to set some things up in the world you are familiar with before I send us all for a loop ;) So for now Hermione is with Ron … but just you wait ;) Feed back is much appreciated. Constructive Criticism is helpful. Still only my second fic so be easy on me. **P.S. This is AU**. I loosely follow cannon, but it's just borrowed stuff not exact. Oh yes and thank you tons to the wonderful OneCelestialBeing for reading through this and correcting it and to Laura for giving me feedback as well. It's very much appreciated : )

AN 2 Updated 9-9-12: Someone asked why Hermione wasn't aware of his situation because in canon Harry briefly fills them in. I must admit, typically when I write, it's a combination of book AND movie so this time around it was more movie that influenced what I wrote. This story will try and loosely follow cannon, but it isn't cannon right off the bat because ... well Snape's alive in this story. I do dabble in it, but I can't promise I will follow the book or movie's exactly. I hope that clears some thins up AND you all still enjoy the story!


	2. Infirmary

_I am not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish I could be.**  
**_

**The Marriage Flaw**

When marriage goes horribly wrong for the Wizarding World.

* * *

Thank you for the feedback! To the Anon afraid of Ron/Hermione – I don't plan to have them intimately interact; well nothing extreme at least. Thank you for my reviews, favs, AND follows. You all surprise me every time! I am glad the feedback so far seems to be positive and I really hope you will enjoy this story. ONWARDS!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hermione climbed the familiar stairs and walked slowly towards the infirmary. She had spent time more time there than she cared to admit over the years, most notably during her second year at school. Madam Pomfrey had been more than shocked when she walked into the infirmary as a cat. She had been petrified, injured at the Shrieking Shack, taken there after her incident at the Ministry, and the most humiliating had been her teeth. Lost in thought, she arrived at the large double doors and gingerly pushed one open.

The pale yellow light streaming through the large windows caused false cheer in a very solemn room. The beds were aligned as normal, but this time they were almost full. Hermione stepped into the room and began to take in her surroundings. To her right there was a man missing most of his right leg, the appendage bandaged at the knee. Next to him was a woman with at least three fingers bandaged, obviously taken off by something. Across the room was a young boy; much too young. He lay with his head bandaged, his face scuffed and scraped. In each bed there were people with stories to tell.

"Hello, Hermione" a soft voice floated from the back of the room. "Have you come to help the wounded?" Luna Lovegood asked, now walking toward Hermione.

"Yes, Luna, Poppy Pomfrey sent me up here to help you or give you a break. I didn't know you were well versed in healing spells."

"Oh yes. After my Mum's accident, I vowed to learn as much as I could without formal training. I never wanted to be helpless again, you see. I often felt that maybe if I had known some healing spells I may have been able to help her. Daddy says that's not so, but I believed it for a long time." She gave Hermione a smile, even at the sad topic.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't know much … just the basics. I learned them while we were on the run."

"Well the basics will do. Most people have been tended to already; they just need the constant care now. It's mostly just distributing potions, glasses of water. The house-elves have been most helpful; of course none as much as Dobby."

No one had spoken of the little elf that had sacrificed so much in the end since that day.

"Before I get started, I was wondering…"

"He's over there" the doe-eyed girl answered before Hermione could finish her sentence. Luna was pointing to a curtain-drawn corner of the room.

"But Luna, how did you know I…"

"Well it's quite an obvious question to ask, isn't it? I figured you had spoken with Harry. Most people are curious." They both stood staring at the curtain.

"He does need this potion soon; you will have to help him take it. Apparently it's the equivalent of Muggle morphine. Do you know about that?"

Hermione thought back to the time when she was a young girl. Her uncle had been in a terrible car accident and needed the drug. It was sight; it made him practically insane. "Yes, I am familiar with it."

Luna handed the vial to her. "He's probably asleep; we are trying to keep him that way. You'll have to rouse him."

Suddenly Hermione regretted coming up here. What would Professor Snape look like? Would he be much worse for wear? Would he resemble the man she had remembered?

She treaded lightly over toward the curtain. The entire room was very quiet and she felt compelled to not disturb the silence. Carrying the potion delicately in her hand, she reached the cream colored curtain, pulling it back slightly and stepping inside.

The man lying there resembled Severus Snape, but it couldn't be him. He was lying in the hospital bed, covers pulled to his chest. His usual austere black robes were gone, replaced with a pale blue hospital gown that someone had transfigured. He had gauze wrapped around his neck, a bloodstain noticeable on one side: the bite. His skin color was almost an ashen grey and he looked dreadful. His hair had a greasy appearance and lay wildly about on his pillow. He lie completely still, his face the most relaxed Hermione had ever seen.

Cautiously Hermione approached him. "Professor Snape?" she called out in a soft voice. "Professor Snape, can you hear me? It's Hermione Granger, Sir. I am here with your pain potion." He didn't blink an eyelash.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to bump into him. Carefully she touched his arm-he was ice cold. _Oh gods, he hasn't died, has he?_ She thought to herself. "Professor Snape," she softly called again.

_Time to woman up, Granger. You must take care of this man. _Hermione began to rub his forearm gently to try and rouse him. "Professor Snape, you must take your potion. Time to wake up. Only a moment, and then I shall leave you alone again."

His eyelids began to flutter. _Well at least he isn't dead,_ she thought, relieved. "That's right Professor, time to wake up. Come now, you can do it." One eyelid opened and she saw the intense black orb staring up at her. His eyelid promptly slid shut again.

"Oh no, you don't, Professor Snape! I won't have you ignoring me like this. Now if you don't take this, you are going to be in a great deal of pain and we don't want that."

Suddenly his arm pointed to a notepad on the table beside his bed she hadn't noticed before. On top of it was a never-ending ink quill. She handed it to him. He began to write:

"_I am well aware. Potions make it difficult to wake up. Give me a moment, you damn woman." _

Hermione took the notepad from him and began to chuckle. "Ok, ok, I'll give you a moment. Would you like some water?" He nodded his head. "I will be back. When I return, I expect you to be awake."

She left the small makeshift room to get Professor Snape some water. She inwardly smiled at the snarky Potions Master. The man was on the brink of death and he was still a curmudgeon.

She returned a moment later with the glass of water. "You must drink this first before your potion so it doesn't wash it down your throat. Do you need a straw?" he nodded again in affirmation.

Hermione sat down on his bed again; Severus' eyes now open. He was giving Hermione a calculating look. She transfigured a straw out of a napkin left on his table. Carefully she guided the straw to his dry, cracked lips. He opened his mouth and gratefully took sips of the water. Once he was finished, Hermione set the glass back down on the table and grabbed his potion.

"Now for your pain potion. Open." Severus opened his mouth and tilted his head back as much as he could. She gingerly poured the potion down his throat, taking care not to gag him.

Hermione then got up from the bed and sat the empty potions bottle on his nightstand. She turned to leave and from behind her she heard a very gruff, very broken voice.

"Thank you."

Hermione was stunned. At first she wasn't sure it was him, for his eyes were closed once more. The velvety tones she had once known were now gone, and a gravelly voice had replaced his once smooth one. _I hope that isn't permanent,_ she willed. She glanced at the man once more, amazed at everything he had been through. Again she looked at his dirty hair. Obviously he had not been able to shower or bathe and cleansing charms only did so much.

_Take care of him Hermione,_ she heard Harry say in her head again. Decidedly against her better judgment, she went to fetch some warm water in a clear bowl. She also grabbed a wash cloth and a bar of soap.

Hermione returned to the quiet corner. _Have you gone mental? No, no, no, you can't do this!_ she internally battled with herself as she stared at the man she barely recognized. _Yes, Hermione, you must. He deserves to be clean._ Finally she stepped forward. He was sleeping lightly, his chest barely moving.

Gingerly she lowered herself to the edge of the bed. She cast a warming charm on the water and cloth to make sure they would be comfortable. Gently, she pulled the blankets down to his waist. She dipped her wash cloth into the water and slowly wrung it out. She lathered some soap onto it and started with his left arm, gently scrubbing his skin. The professor was thin, but his arms still had a good deal of muscle definition. She gently cleaned his hands, his arms, and the top of his chest that was barely exposed. Hermione then folded his blankets back up and moved toward the end of the bed.

Carefully, she pulled the end of the blankets up. She almost giggled out loud at the sight. Someone had placed a pair of warm woolen socks with an odd mix of green and brown on his feet. His legs, however, were bare, the gown stopping around his knees. She carefully lifted the gown up to his thighs, careful not to raise it too high; she wanted to clean him, not embarrass him. She lifted Severus' leg, which was quite heavy in her hands, and began to cleanse it as well. The black hair became matted as she scrubbed and washed the once dreaded Potions master. Finally she finished the other and lowered his blankets once more.

_Do I dare wash his chest? How embarrassing would that be? Oh, what if he were to wake up? He may murder me! In for a knut, in for a galleon._

She raised his blankets once more that she had firmly tucked around him. She took a deep breath and gently lowered the gown that was tucked around him. His chest was flat and smooth, softly rising and falling. It was devoid of hair, a surprise to Hermione. He had a few raised marks, obviously from his time as a Death Eater-or maybe something more. She took the washcloth and, making sure it was warm, started to wash his chest in slow circles. She cleaned the entire upper half of his body, and when she worked her way down she discovered his 'happy trail'.

_Oh gods, I am staring at Professor Snape's hair line into his trousers! This is definitely going into the category of something I will never tell anyone. He is quite fit, though, and his bare chest was definitely surprise. I wonder what other secrets he has, _Hermione thought as she placed his arms back through the gown holes and gently tucked it around him again. She pulled the blankets up and tucked him in as if he were a little child.

"Well, Professor Snape, I apologize for being unable to do anything about your hair, but at least you are a little bit refreshed. Sleep well, Sir, I will return soon."

Hermione realized that he couldn't hear her, but it felt reassuring to at least admit out loud what she had just done. She grabbed her supplies and pulled the curtain back to leave him in silence again.

_Did the Granger girl really come and visit me? Did she give me a drink of water?_ Severus thought to himself in his semi-conscious state.

_Of course, she is nothing compared to that wonderful woman with soft hands; the warm water felt so good to this tired body. Someday I shall have to repay her- whoever she was. _

_What are you talking about, you fool, there was no woman; just a figment of your imagination._

_Yes, but even if she weren't real, it was still a pleasant memory. _

Severus Snape was internally arguing with himself whilst lying in the middle of a sleep riddled state. He was fairly certain Hermione Granger had paid him a visit; the little chit badgering him to take his potion as if he were some small child. At least she had been kind enough to get him a drink of water. Everything burned his throat, but it was welcome indeed. He could not say, however, if the woman with the soft hands had been real. For a moment he thought it could have been Lily, but even his subconscious mind knew that was a cruel thought, for Lily had been gone a long time and she was never to return. No matter if the woman was real; Severus was sure it was a woman-no man's hands would be that soft. He would allow himself to dwell on the pleasant memory until deep sleep claimed him again.


	3. The Potions Master Weekly

_I am not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish I could be._

**The Marriage Flaw**

When marriage goes horribly wrong for the Wizarding World.

* * *

Thank you for the wonderful reviews and comments! 50 following this story? Amazing! I apologize for the slight delay – I am in fact moving this week plus I have loads more on my plate (I am pregnant, need tons of medicine including nasty shots each day, etc.) SOOO if this story ever delays just know it's for good reason. I will NEVER abandon a story – it drives me mad. Thanks again to OneCelestialBeing and Laura Kate :) ONWARDS!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Severus Snape dreamt of the woman he was almost sure was real. All last night his mind went back and forth, trying to decide if the person who had shown him some real kindness had been a figment of his own warped imagination. Maybe, after all these years, he had finally driven himself mad.

He was still in his semi-conscious state when the curtain covering his bed was abruptly pulled back. He startled awake at the dreadful noise of the metal rings pulling along the rod holding them up.

"Good morning Headmaster Snape. How are you feeling this morning?" Poppy Pomfrey came into his section with a tray full of tea and what looked like some type of disgusting lumpy porridge. Severus reached over to his table for his notepad, but a hand stopped his. "Oh no you don't. I checked your throat last night in the middle of the night. It seems to be healing very well. You are going to need to start exercising your vocal chords – especially if you want your timbre voice back. Can't very well boss the little ones around with a gravelly voice now can you? Not nearly as effective I'd imagine." She give him a wink and took the pad of paper from him.

"Curse you woman," the grumbling man said very quietly.

"You say that now, you'll thank me later. I don't want you to overdo it, mind you, but you do need to speak briefly. It will hurt at first, but it will help. Now would you like some tea?"

"Yes." He cringed at his own voice; still very gravely. It literally sounded like he had rocks in his throat.

"And how 'bout some of this lovely porridge? Very nutritious for you, I'm told."

"Rubbish," was all he replied.

"Very well perhaps you can try some stew later on. I'll see if Miss Granger can bring some up." He perked up at the mention of the young Gryffindor's name.

"She was here yesterday, did you know? Took good care of you. Almost better than I did I daresay. The woman has a knack for medi-witchery." She picked up her tray and turned to leave.

"Don't get up and move about just yet. You are still weak and I can't have you undoing any progress. Stay put until someone else comes to help you," the older witch warned.

_As if I am a first year, _the surely Professor thought to himself. He lay in quiet for quite some time. Outside of his curtain he could hear the faint hustling of things going on around him. In his boredom, he made a game out of guessing what each noise was.

Wheels stopping and starting: probably a cart of some kind. It was most likely filled with food or medicine, he guessed. Cheers and some light laughter; someone must have received some visitors or were able to leave this awful place. He also heard some faint crying - it sounded like a small child. Most likely they received some news they didn't want to hear.

He played his little game for a while until he heard footsteps coming in his direction. Suddenly the curtain pulled back.

"Hello, Professor Snape."

It was Hermione Granger. In her hand was a tiny beaded bag of some sort. How odd of her to be carrying that around.

"Miss Granger," he replied.

"Oh how wonderful! You can speak some again! Madam Pomfrey informed me she was going to try and make you speak, but I wasn't sure how successful she would be. I mean after all no one could make you do anything you didn't want to do, could they?"

_Quite right,_ he thought to himself.

"So much chatter," he said finally.

She gave him a small laugh, "Right. Sorry. How are you feeling?"

He evaluated how he felt for the first time since his injury. "Passable"

"Passable? What's that supposed to mean?" she chuckled again. "Well I would have thought after the medicine and attention that's been given to you the past few days and after the bath I gave…" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He had been staring forward at the ceiling when his eyes instantly shot toward hers and she met his own. His eyes were very wide, hers cast suddenly downward unable to meet his.

"I mean…" she stuttered. _Busted,_she thought. _B__race yourself Granger for the inevitable shit storm…_

Severus carefully evaluated Hermione's reaction. _That had been Granger? Hermione Granger, my potions student? THAT was the woman with the incredibly soft hands? Oh circe, why must you do this to me? _

"Why you insolent … you had no right. No business" he said as gruffly as possible. "You violated me!"

"No! No, Sir I… I would never! Oh don't you see I just … I wanted to help. I could tell you needed a wash; those charms only went so far. I kept it appropriate, Sir. I swear on my honour."

Severus studied Hermione's face which was an open book as always. He saw a girl, no that wasn't accurate, she was a woman, A woman desperately trying to convince him that she had in fact only wanted to help, not harm him. Her eyes were pleading with him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had in fact tried to help and not harm.

"I would … I would never…" she trailed off, standing to leave obviously embarrassed and ashamed. She was flustered and dropped the small beaded bag she had brought with her.

"Stay," was all he said albeit still a bit abrasively. She stopped abruptly from picking up the bag on the floor and looked back over at him. He gestured to the small wooden chair that had been brought by his bedside. She grabbed her bag and took a seat.

"I jumped to conclusions. Personal space is something I value. I do not enjoy it being violated." It was the most he had said since he arrived at the hospital.

"Yes Professor Snape I can respect that, Sir. Honestly I was … well I just wanted to help."

"As already stated."

Silence sunk between them now. Severus had closed his eyes and Hermione held tightly on to her beaded bag almost as though it were a security blanket. Finally she remembered what exactly she had in that small bag of hers.

"Before I forget, I brought some things for you, Sir." She undid the drawstring on her bag.

"I don't know when you will be allowed to be up and around but I got these for you."

She pulled out a small toothbrush, blue in color. Some toothpaste followed. A comb next, some anti-perspirant, dry shampoo, and finally some lotion. "I thought that these might come in handy. I wasn't sure how long you would be in here, but I know when I am sick and start to feel better the first thing I want to do is freshen myself up," she said offering the items to him almost as an extended apology.

He eyed the items suspiciously. The truth of the matter was he didn't feel like using them yet, but he would be glad for them in a few days he suspected. Oh, Severus heard the rumors, he knew what people thought of his hygiene habits. They were lies however, he liked to keep a clean person - that was one thing he had learnt from his own Mum. _Wash your ears, Severus,_ she would say. _No one likes a dirty boy._ He had complied eager to make his mum happy.

He grunted in reply. She carefully placed the items in the drawer on the table beside his bed.

"I also brought you these." She pulled from her bag several copies of _The Potions Master Weekly_, the latest _Dailey Prophet_, a _Quibbler_, a book titled _Avant-Garde Brews_, and a few other random books Hermione had grabbed off her personal shelf.

The first thing he grabbed was the Quibbler.

"Drivel," he said and tossed it aside.

He took the Prophet next and quickly scanned the paper 'He-Who-Can-Now-Be-Named Dead at the hands of Harry Potter!'

"How very astute of Miss Skeeter. One can only imagine her twisted version," he commented while his eyes still scanned the page. Towards the bottom a smaller, but still prominent headline read 'Severus Snape: Foe or Friend?'

"Rubbish," he said, quickly tossing the paper aside. Hermione stifled a giggle. She herself had read both articles earlier and Severus' accusations were correct. Rita had obviously put together something from second hand information as she was most definitely nowhere near the battle.

"Don't you have anything worth reading in that blasted bag?" he asked re-positioning himself on the bed.

"What about these, Sir?" She handed him the copies of _The Potions Master Weekly_.

"Read it, read it, read it," he was quickly throwing them down into a pile on the floor. "Finally the latest one." He set it on his stomach putting it back for later.

"I grabbed this Sir, also, off my shelf." Hermione handed him the copy of _Avant-Garde Brews._

"I have read that … but it was some time ago. Leave it here." She handed over the book.

"I can just leave the rest of these too, Sir. Feel free to read what you want. I wasn't sure your tastes, so I tried to bring a variety."

"Yes well most of it is drivel but…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes well I could have brought you nothing at all!" she snapped.

Severus raised his eyebrow at her and she indignantly huffed.

"Yes well that will be all," he said fanning his hand at her in a shoo-ing motion. Hermione rolled her eyes, but the man beside her wasn't paying any attention at all. He had now opened the copy of _The Potions Master Weekly_ he hadn't read yet and was busy surveying its contents.

"Well I am glad you are doing better Sir. I will be back sometime to retrieve my books."

She stood and clutched her bag tightly annoyed at the man in front of her. Not even a single glance her way. _And the trouble I went to, to try and do something nice for him!_ _What a curmudgeon he is! Not grateful in the least…_

Severus realized that Hermione was leaving and looked up. "Goodbye Miss Granger. When will I see you again?"

She was slightly startled. "Oh… um I am not sure, Sir. Most of the patients have been released and Poppy doesn't need the help anymore. I was going to try and sort some of my own stuff out." She shuffled her trainer on the floor.

"I see. Yes well take care Miss Granger."

It wasn't a thank you, but it was as much as one could hope for from a man like Severus Snape.

"Take care Professor." The young brunette gave him a small smile and turned around to leave. The injured Potions Master was already back to reading his publication and didn't notice her retreat.

Hermione didn't come back to visit him. It wasn't until later that week that Severus Snape realised just what Hermione Granger had done for him. It had been a week since the young woman had visited and he realized in the quiet of his hospital space that he did in fact miss her.

_Bloody hell_.

* * *

Just a quick note: We are moving houses tomorrow and Saturday. I am not sure how long of a delay Chapter 4 will be because our internet will need to be transferred and set up. Just thought I would put that out there: If I disappear for a while its' because I have no internet :)


	4. Tomes and Scrolls

_I am not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish I could be._

**The Marriage Flaw**

When marriage goes horribly wrong for the Wizarding World.

* * *

**EDIT: TO the Anon Scot that left the review: Please don't be offended I just used a translator lol. If you or someone else Scottish would be willing to re-work his lines I would be forever grateful. I thought it was a bit extreme but I honestly didn't know.** I introduce a fun character in this chapter; he is an older Scottish man with a very heavy brogue. If you have trouble reading it let me know. I'll admit I edited even from what I found online – it was difficult for even myself to read lol but I liked his spunk and I imagine if you read carefully you can hear his accent and picture him in the little book shop ;) Thank you for the reviews, the likes, AND the favs. Really awesome and I hope you will stick with this story :) Oh and thank you OneCelestialBeing _again! _You're a gem. Also, thanks to Laura ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hermione left that day from the hospital wing and begrudgingly stayed away. _He doesn't need your help anymore, Hermione. He doesn't want to be bothered. _Immediately after she had closed the doors behind her, she went to seek out Harry.

"Hello, Harry," she said as she approached the messy haired brunette. "Need any help?"

"Hello! No, I think we've 'bout got it. Professor McGonagall said there is an architect coming tomorrow to survey the damage and discuss repairs. I sure hope it will be the same. There was a certain … _magic_ … about this place wasn't there?"

Hermione giggled at his choice of words.

"Oh Harry. I do agree though- its home isn't it?" She sighed a bit as she wistfully looked around the still badly damaged walls.

"What are your plans now?" Harry asked gesturing for her to follow him as he began to walk.

"Well … I hadn't put much thought into them to be frank. I'm a bit short sighted at the moment."

They strolled along in silence.

"Where are you off to then?" she asked, stopping in a deserted corridor.

"I think I'll take some time - go stay with the Weasley's. They are grieving and I want to be there for them. They went home to the Burrow yesterday. Ron went to find you, but you must have been in the hospital wing. The Dursley's will be alright – I'm sure someone will go and get them so they can return home."

"Are you sure you'll be alright Harry?" she asked, ruffling his hair.

"Of course. There isn't any real danger now, is there?"

The two looked at each other with an understanding. Harry was free.

"What about your parents Hermione? Will you be off to find them? I could come along for moral support – though I'm afraid I'm rubbish at Charms."

Hermione chuckled, "Thanks Harry, but I feel it's something I need to do on my own. I want them back of course, but I'm not entirely sure how to go about it. It's top of my priority list though."

"Well keep in touch will you? Owl if you can. If you need anything, and I mean anything Mione let me know somehow."

"I will, Harry. Take care of yourself will you?"

She had a sad sort of smile on her face and turned to give one of her very best friends in the world a hug. "Tell Ronald I'll owl him shortly. I don't plan to be gone long, but then again those best laid plans usually end up going amuck."

"I will. Take care, Hermione." He squeezed her once more and set Hermione free.

She walked out of the destroyed castle for the first time since the Battle and strode across the grounds. Outside of the gate, she walked towards Hogsmeade.

Strolling through the lane, the little village was quiet. Hermione was mulling over the events of the past few days. If she were completely honest with herself she hadn't decided what she wanted to do yet. The war had left her system in a state of shock. It was hard for a practical girl like Hermione to just pretend everything was normal; that life would just go on. She had been so pre-occupied in her situation with Professor Snape that she hadn't given her own future much thought.

She was ready to disapparate to the Port Key station for Australian departures when she passed Tomes and Scrolls. It had been fun to venture in there whilst she was in school; it was the only bookstore that was a bespoke bookstore. She could venture in and special order a book if she so desired. Of course they had some usual stock, but they were quick to cater to an unusual order if that's what you so desired and, for a bibliophile like Hermione, that spelt heaven.

She noticed the tiny yellow sign in the bottom corner of the window: "_Now Hiring Please inquire within."_

She had never really considered working in a bookstore; no they were just places to visit, but in that moment Hermione did something mad - she went in.

The bell above the door jingled slightly as she opened the door. There wasn't anyone in sight in the small store. With the war going on, everyone had cleared out. The business had remained open simply as a formality.

"Hello? Is anyone around?" Hermione asked as she stepped inside and closed the door softly.

"Och aye hen, how may ah help ye?" a loud voice startled Hermione from behind. She turned around violently, her trainer catching on a table holding numerous books. Immediately the table shook and the books tumbled to the ground causing a huge disturbance.

_Really glad I closed the door so quietly,_ she thought to herself.

She stared into the face of an older man, not unlike Ollivander. He was much further along in years than the average wizard. His face was wrinkled and pulled, his eyes tired. He had short, messy hair and a grin on his face.

"Th' names Dùghlas Mac an Tsaoir, but ye may call me Dooglas MacIntyre mah hen lassie. How can ah be helpin' ye the-day once yoo've picked up mah books?"

Hermione immediately scrambled to the floor to pick up the books she knocked over

.

The older man belted out a laugh that rang out through the entire store. "Ah am only kiddin' hen. Jist a bit ay humour. Now whit will ye be needin' the-day?"

"Hello Mr. MacIntyre, was it?" he nodded. "I saw your sign in the front of the store; you're hiring correct?"

"That's reit." He nodded again in agreement.

"What exactly is it you are hiring for- the position I mean. What are the responsibilities?"

"Well ah will be lookin' fur someone willin' tae tak' over th' shop. Ah am gettin' along in years an' will want tae retire year after next. Ah need someone tae come in, learn th' shop, an' 'en take it over."

"Take… take over the shop?" Hermione had not anticipated this. "Well, what are the qualifications?"

"Ah don't really have one. Doesnae take a rockit scientist tae run a book shop. Jist need someone wi' some brains, a bit ay number smarts, an' a loove ay books."

Those were all qualities Hermione felt she possessed.

"Well, Sir would you be interested in talking with me? My name is Hermione Granger, Sir. I have been a customer of yours on and off over the years. I have admittedly never met you before though - perhaps your shop keep?"

"Bridgit? Yep she was good until those damn Death Eaters went an' killed 'er. Anither reason ah need someain."

Hermione gulped at the last statement. _Nonsense,_ she thought, _there is no reason to be nervous now, most of the Death Eaters are in hiding. Surely they won't have any more business in a tiny shop such as this._

"Well Sir, I have been labeled the 'brightest witch of my age', I received top marks in my studies, I excelled in Arithmancy, which isn't typical number crunching but I also took Muggle math in primary school."

"Muggle born waur ye?"

Hermione approached her answer carefully. She was unsure of the man's allegiances and after he mentioned his shop keep had been killed Hermione was wary.

"Yes, Sir … and proud of it." She stuck her chin forward almost in defiance.

"No need fur defense. Ah have no problem wi' th' lot ay ye, just askin'. In fact mah fourth wife was a Muggle-born, very bright hen. Stubborn, but bright."

Hermione gave him a corner smile in appreciation.

"I apologise, Sir but with the war and all…" She trailed off and the room was silent. Mr. MacIntyre was obviously thinking her over.

"Dae ye loove books?" he asked finally

"Oh of course I do, Sir. I have since I was a little girl. My Mum and Dad used to read them to me every night before I could read and once I could myself, I never looked back. I always had my nose in a book… in fact I was often teased and shunned at school because of it."

She lowered her head almost as if she had something to be ashamed of. Then she looked up. "Truth be told, if I am not busy now I am still the same way, Sir."

He evaluated her again for another moment before he said, "Alrecht, yoo're hired."

"Now? Oh I … well I…" Hermione was clearly caught off guard.

"Problem?" he asked, crossing one arm over the other.

"No, Sir, it's just I didn't expect to be hired so quickly and to start right away. You see I have a … family matter I need to deal with. My parents are in Australia and I … well, I need to help bring them - I mean move them back to England."

"No matter. Tend tae yer business an' 'en come back here - I'll hauld th' position fur ye."

"Oh thank you Mr. MacIntyre, I really appreciate it! I will be in contact soon to let you know what day I will be back."

He swatted his hand at her, shooing her out the door.

Hermione heard the bell chime as she stepped outside into the snowy Hogsmeade again. Hermione Granger hadn't expected to become the owner - maybe at most she thought she would work part time. Her mother once told her though; life sometimes gives you unexpected opportunities and when you see them sometimes it's worth the jump_._

Of course it wasn't University or her original plan of helping magical creatures, but for now it would do. _And who knows,_ she thought, _I have the rest of my life to figure out what I want to do. For now this could be good for me. Some peace and quiet and normalcy. _ She strolled off down the lane in search of the Apparition Point.

When she arrived to it, she closed her eyes and focused on the same spot she had visited when she went to scope out a place for her parents to live. She arrived in one piece and carefully strode to the platform clearly marked 'Australia'.

"Just in time, Miss … you only had a minute to spare."

She grabbed onto the old purse that was sitting on a small pedestal and waited for the familiar tug. Pretty soon she was whirling almost uncomfortably through the air. Port Key travel was one of her least favourite forms of travel; the only thing lower was a broom.

She landed on her feet this time with a bit of a spring in her step and she headed off to the area she believed Monica and Wendell Wilkins lived. If she had any luck they would be home within the week, and she would be able to start her new life.

* * *

A/N: I am sorry this took so long to get out. I had started it before, but scrapped it and started over. I like where it's headed. We are going to jump forward a bit in time next chapter, but no worries I will fill you in ;) Just remember – this will turn into a Marriage Law fic, I just had to lay some groundwork first. BTW- The move went well but now I am swimming in boxes and this pregnant Momma has turned LAZY. I don't want to do ANYTHING lol it's awful. Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving (if you're in America) and if not, I still hope you've been having good days! Until next time!


	5. Waste Of A Mind

_I am not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish I could be._

**The Marriage Flaw**

When marriage goes horribly wrong for the Wizarding World.

* * *

Thanks to masterseverussnape for the idea of Hermione hiding in a bookstore and the Potions Master coming to talk some sense into her. Also thank you to le-jardine-dueden for prompting me with "have Hermione make something of herself" I ultimately decided to tie these two in. To OneCelestialBeing – I appreciate what you do! To my readers: I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for a delay. Found out this week I have gestational diabetes. So now I have that, my Lovenox shots, and I test my blood sugar 4 times a day. I. AM. OVER. IT. On the upside - I felt the baby move and I will be married 5 years Saturday :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It had been exactly one year since that fateful day when she had left Tomes and Scrolls, and headed on her journey to start her search for her parents. Hermione had not been so lucky to find them in under a week— instead it took her at least a month to locate them. When she had finally found them, it took some coaxing to even get them to open up to her at all. In the end, she had posed as a patient and even went as far to get a dental exam from her own mother.

"You have excellent teeth, Miss Chapman. Who did you say was your previous dentist?"

"Oh … I didn't. You – well you wouldn't know her; she was based in a small town outside of London."

"Well whoever she was, she did excellent work!"

It had hurt Hermione immensely to sit through the exam and be so close yet so far to her own mother. Eventually, after speaking with the Grangers, she appealed to her mother's helpful nature and they invited her over for a meal once they found out she had been orphaned a few years ago. _Not entirely untrue,_ Hermione had thought at the fib.

When she was finally alone with them, she slipped upstairs under the guise of using the loo and practiced her wand movements one last time. Finally she cast a silencing charm on her shoes and trotted carefully down the stairs.

When she had reversed the charms, her parents had been upset and hurt. They didn't understand why she had put herself in so much danger and had manipulated them in such a way. Truthfully they were now a bit scared of their own daughter. This had hurt Hermione's heart. At the time, she had felt it was best. At least now they could be reunited as a family.

Hermione had then spent a week with them, helping them tie up their affairs and then eventually booked their tickets to return via plane back to England. She had a house set up for them; their original had been sold and wasn't on the market, but Harry had helped her acquire a very cozy little cottage with room for the Grangers and the occasional visiting Hermione. She had told them of her plans to work in the bookshop, to which her parents seemed glad.

"I think that's wonderful, darling. Maybe you need something a bit slow paced. It sounds as if you have had quite a row the past little bit," her father had said, gently tapping her knee while she sat across from them on their couch.

Hermione sat now in her tiny shop in Hogsmede. She hadn't been this busy in a while. She was still slowly rebuilding her relationship with her mum and dad, finishing up her last year at Hogwarts via owl correspondence, and she was full swing into her bookshop apprenticeship.

When Hermione returned to Tomes and Scrolls, she had expected to be guided more than she currently was. Mr. MacIntyre had pretty much skipped out. He came in every once in a while, but it was mostly for Hermione to leave and head for the castle for her lessons and so she had to jump in with both feet. So far she was doing well; the shop was making a small profit and she had learned who the most loyal customers were. Things were, for the most part, good.

Hermione was at the small bar stool behind the counter, her nose buried in an Arithmancy book. She had become bored her first month back and decided, after a meeting with McGonagall, that she would finish her last year of Hogwarts remotely. She corresponded with teachers via owl, read her texts, did her research and papers, and for several hours a week after work, she ventured up to Hogwarts to meet with her different teachers. It was a suitable arrangement— Hermione had always done well with self-study and since the castle was still recovering, it suited everyone just fine. She only had two months left and she would be able to take her NEWTs. Suddenly the tiny bell above the door jingled.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Miss Granger. The rumors must be true then." The timbre voice coming from the door almost stopped her heart. Slowly Hermione looked up from her book.

"Prof… Professor Snape. Sir. How are you feeling?" Hermione had not set eyes on the man since she had last left him at the hospital infirmary.

"Peachy." His voice was literally dripping with sarcasm. His voice had healed, she noticed, but he walked with a black cane and seemed to favor his left leg. His neck was bundled with a silk scarf, even though it wasn't particularly cold.

"What brings you in here today, sir?" she asked, stepping down from the stool.

"I thought you may be interested in seeing this again." He pulled from his robes Hermione's copy of _Avant-Garde Brews_

"Oh! I had completely forgotten I had loaned that to you, sir. Thank you." She took the proffered book from his hands and noticed how cold they were.

"Yes, well … better late than never. I was unable to return it to you since you did not return to the infirmary." Silence fell across the room.

"Yes, well…I didn't feel my services were needed any longer. You obviously fared well without me, sir." She said staring into his very dark eyes.

"Well enough" he said, shifting his weight on his cane. Hermione eyed it suspiciously.

"Sir, if I may, what happened?" she asked gesturing to his right leg.

"Nerve damage. Apparently that damn snake's venom penetrated my system more than Poppy expected. She says I may recover… in time. Until then I must use this blasted cane." His voice was full of disgust.

"Well it can't be so bad. At least you're here, right?" she said, trying to be helpful.

"A cane is for the weak … and I am not weak, Miss Granger. However, I was told that if I didn't use it I may damage my leg more and I would rather be rid of the blasted thing than be stuck with it forever." There was tension in the room, and Hermione couldn't quite place why.

"Yes well… how long were you in the infirmary?"

"Four months."

"Well I am glad to see you out, sir." She started to turn to the desk when he spoke up again behind her.

"You are wasting your mind here; did you know that, Miss Granger?"

She whipped around to face him. "Excuse me?" she asked, affronted.

"When I heard you had taken the position to run Tomes and Scrolls, I scoffed; I thought surely Hermione Granger would have more intelligence than to waste her life running some measly little book store."

Her eyes narrowed. "How dare you come in here, _Professor Snape,_ and tell me what I should or shouldn't be doing. I am very happy here, for your information, and you have no right to just waltz in here after not seeing me for a year and start telling me I am 'wasting my life'. If I enjoy what I am doing, it's not a waste!"

"Yes, because surely a mind like yours could not be finding anything else productive or useful, other than buying books and running numbers," he said, advancing toward her.

"There is more to it than that! Like you would have any idea? I'm busy studying for my NEWTs as well, so my mind isn't going to waste. I like the peace and quiet that is afforded me here. After the war I…" she stopped.

_I won't get emotional,_ she thought.

"Look, Professor, I appreciate your … comment?" she said as if it were a question. _Definitely not concern with his tone._ "But I am perfectly happy. I am trying my best to re-build my life, which I am sure you can appreciate."

He studied her very seriously for a moment.

"You have a brilliant mind. Don't waste it." And with that, Severus Snape turned with a sweep of his robes to leave. Even with his cane he proved to be a formidable force.

_What on earth was he thinking coming in here like that? I don't see the man for a year and he comes to return a book and then just … what? Casually throws out I am wasting my mind? _

She sat down again on the stool and began to re-think everything that had happened in the last year.

_Well of course I never meant to end up at Tomes and Scrolls, but at the time it seemed like a good opportunity. What does he mean, wasting my mind? It takes intelligence to run a shop and be successful. Although, if I am completely honest with myself, I had planned to possibly travel, attend college. Once upon a time I wanted to work for the Ministry, but I'm not sure now I would ever want to work for such a vial institution. Kingsley being in charged has helped immensely. Oh but now I must stay with Tomes and Scrolls, at least for a while. I can't just abandon this little shop now. If I do, who will take over it? People will believe something is wrong if it changes hands again so fast. _

Hermione glanced at the time and noticed she had twenty minutes until she had to head up to the castle and meet with Minerva McGonagall for her Transfiguration lesson. She had finished her work up early yesterday, seeing as she only had two customers, and was satisfied with her research. She packed her backpack up, grabbed her coat from the stand, and silently turned out the lights. She walked to the front door and flipped the little sign over to say "Closed". _I hope Mr. MacIntyre will be here soon. No matter; even if he doesn't show I only lose an hour _.

She began her walk up to the castle when, once again, she heard a familiar voice from behind her

"Well that was awfully fast to abandon your post, Miss Granger. Perhaps you have common sense on top of cleverness." She heard the man she knew to be Severus Snape come up behind her. She did not, however, turn around,

"Good evening, again, Professor. I am sorry to inform you that I have not abandoned my post; I am simply headed up to the school to meet with Professor McGonagall for my Transfiguration meeting."

"I see. Well I did have my doubts about you." She frowned, he was beside her now.

"What is that supposed to mean? What did you expect, for me to just jump up and leave the shop?"

"That is precisely what I meant."

"That's absurd. I can't do anything like that. I have responsibilities."

"Yes, because the fool running the place has dumped them on your lap. Tell me … how often does he come in to assist?"

She narrowed her eyes again "Often enough. Besides, I don't see how this is any of your concern."

"Oh it isn't really. Now it's just amusing." And with that he started to stroll off in the direction of Hogwarts.

It took a moment for Hermione to register what he had just said. "Wait just a moment!" she called out.

"Why have you suddenly tried to take me on as a charity case?" she asked, trying to keep time with his quick pace.

He scoffed. "Charity case? You are anything but. I just think you are a fool."

"Can you offer _any_ advice without insulting me?"

He stopped and looked down at her raising his eyebrow. "Are you following me, Miss Granger?"

"What? Is … is that what you think? Of course not! If anything _you_ are following _me_. I seem to remember that I informed you I was heading to the castle, and then you conveniently strolled along in this direction, even though you had taken your leave some time ago," she said as she clutched her backpack closer.

"Why on earth would I waste my time, foolish girl, following you? I merely popped into another shop before making my way to Hogwarts. I am, in fact, headed there myself."

They walked in silence for a moment or two before Hermione could stand it no more.

"And what is it exactly you are doing back at Hogwarts? You're no longer a Professor there," she pointed out almost defiantly.

"Yes; thank you for pointing out the obvious, Miss Granger. It isn't any of your business, but if you must know I am going to have a meeting with Horace Slughorn. Against my own will, of course— he needs help revising his final exams. I refused at first, but Minerva owled me and insisted I help him out. Finally I agreed." He let out a sigh.

"What has been keeping you busy all these months?" She asked him suddenly.

"I don't have need for idle chatter, Miss Granger," he said dismissively to her.

Slightly hurt, she lowered her head and began to walk a few steps behind him rather than in time. Severus seemed to take notice.

"I have been brewing potions for private companies and customers. I take orders by owl and send them," he said finally. She perked up at his answer and began keeping time again.

"That sounds interesting!" she said, trying to regain the conversation.

"Yes well, I don't know if I would call it that, but it pays the bills."

They got to the gates of Hogwarts and stepped inside. They almost got to the front door when Hermione continued.

"Professor, I just wanted to let you know …" she bit her bottom lip in anticipation of what she would say.

"Yes? I have an appointment to keep, Miss Granger. Out with it."

"Well, you said earlier that I didn't come back— I just wanted to let you know I only did that because I thought you found me bothersome."

Severus studied her carefully before speaking again.

"You were at first, but …" he cut himself off. _Bloody hell; was I about to tell her I missed her company?_

"But, sir?"

"But nothing; get to Minerva. I am already late!" he said and stormed off towards the dungeons while she headed up the stairs towards the headmistress' office.

_What an odd duck Professor Snape can be…_ she thought to herself as she traveled her way to the familiar statue.

* * *

Thank you so much to all of my readers - I am astounded by your interest in this and I hope that in the end it pleases everyone :) Thank you so much for the kind comments, e-mails, and reviews. I love them all!


	6. Like Hell I Will

_I am not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish I could be._**  
**

**The Marriage Flaw**

When marriage goes horribly wrong for the Wizarding World.

_A marriage law puts everyone in the wizarding world into a tailspin. Hermione is busy fighting her own demons and the ministry when containment housing is introduced and all hell breaks loose._

* * *

Brief note: I apologize for the late update - with my husband being away on business and myself in sole charge of the little one it was rough. Then Christmas happened, my son turned 2, the New Year, and a rough pregnancy has made updating difficult. However, I stand by what I said and I won't ever abandon or leave a story. Thanks to OneCelestialBeing for revising. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and a good New Year. Enjoy the update – ONWARDS!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hermione stepped through the gargoyle and into the Headmistress' office.

"Hello, dear. I was wondering if anything kept you. How are you doing this week?"

Minerva McGonagall got up from her seat behind the desk and moved toward Hermione.

"Yes, I apologize for my tardiness, Headmistress. Professor Snape … err, well, he delayed me."

"Oh, well, that doesn't sound like Severus. He is usually one for being punctual. Never mind, how did your week go?"

"Oh yes! Very well, thank you! Sales are up by 2% and I have just made, what I think will be, another longtime customer in a nice old woman that came in yesterday. She had just moved to the area."

"That sounds wonderful! And your studies?"

"They are going well as usual. I must admit though…" and she trailed off, slightly staring at the austere woman in front of her. McGonagall was all business, but there was a softer side that came out when it needed to be there.

"Can I be frank with you, Professor?"

"Oh, of course, dear! Speak your mind."

"I have been re-thinking where I am headed in this life. It's not that I am not happy; I am actually the happiest that I have been in a while, but I'm just not sure this is what I am supposed to be doing… if that makes any sense."

"Well, my dear, what brought this on? I thought you were quite content with your bookshop."

"I was … until a few hours ago."

Minerva gave the younger woman an odd look. "Just a few hours ago?"

"Yes … right up until Professor Snape came waltzing through my door."

Minerva chuckled. "Oh he didn't. No wonder your nerves are a bit frazzled. Well … what did he say to you?"

"He said that I was wasting my mind. That running the shop was a pointless endeavor and in his words he thought that 'surely Hermione Granger would have more intelligence than to waste her life running some measly little book store'. Can you believe that? He came in under the guise of returning a book of mine, but I think he just wanted to berate me!"

Minerva almost chuckled. "Oh yes, I can most certainly believe it. Severus has never been known for his … tact." Hermione rolled her eyes at the statement, to which Minerva this time chuckled. "He really does mean well, dear. Why he went out of his way to come and tell you this I haven't the foggiest. but…"

"Oh he didn't go out of his way… he said he had a meeting with Professor Slughorn," Hermione offered up.

"Hmm… that's odd, his meetings with Slughorn are usually Friday. Never mind, it must have changed."

Hermione regarded what Minerva said for a moment. _How very odd. Surely he wouldn't have come to Hogsmeade just to tell me that, and it's completely ridiculous to think that he would lie in order to walk with me to the castle… isn't it?_

Just then Minerva broke her out of her thoughts. "Actually, I am glad you are here for more than your normal lesson. Have you seen the papers yet today?" Minerva opened her desk drawer and pulled out _The Daily Prophet_.

She handed it across the desk to Hermione, causing her eyes to go wide. The headline read:

**New Marriage Law to take effect – or is the Marriage Flaw? **

_We have learned some shocking new information today. The Ministry, in its desperation to help heal the Wizarding World, is apparently in talks to pass a new controversial Marriage Law. Just yesterday, my informant sent me a letter saying that the Wizengamot called a special session with top secret discussions. However, that doesn't stop us here at The Daily Prophet! We were able to obtain inside information. Next week, the official announcement will be made, that witches ages 18 – 40 and wizards ages 18 – 60 will be required to fill out certain forms in order to register for a special selection. Once that is completed, the registered parties will then be paired off for marriage._

_This is the most shocking thing the Ministry has done in quite some time. The current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, did not have any comment. One must wonder what the Ministry has up its sleeve. Only time will tell if this is a good move on the ministry's part or if it will end in one huge catastrophe. _

"Oh my God … they can't be serious, can they?!" Hermione violently folded the paper down in her lap.

"I am not sure. That's why I am glad you are here. I have Floo-called Kingsley … he should be by shortly."

Inside, Hermione was seething. She would, of course, be subject to the law. She was currently nineteen years of age and this September 19th would mark her twentieth birthday. A few years ago she hadn't known if she would live to see her 20th, so each passing birthday had meant more and more to her. After all she had done, after all they had been through as a community, and now the Ministry of Magic was pulling this?

Just then the flames turned green and out stepped a very stout and tall man. He had dark purple robes on and his customary deep voice rang out.

"Hello, Minerva … oh hello, Hermione! How are you today? I didn't expect to see you here." He brushed off his robes and moved toward the empty chair.

"I have been better– thanks." Hermione answered, obviously still annoyed.

"I take it you have read the papers, then? We tried to kill the story– damn prophet always putting their noses in where they don't belong."

"Is it true then, Kingsley?" Minerva said, moving to make tea. Normally the house-elves would have provided the service, but Minerva often chose to calm her nerves this way.

He sighed. "Partly."

"That's outrageous!" came the protest from the young brunette. "They can't possibly be serious! This is … well, its mental! You can't force people into marriage– what kind of world are you going to be creating? There will be so many broken homes and unhappy witches and wizards— and let's not forget the children! What on earth were you thinking?"

"Hermione!" Minerva called out. "Show Kingsley some respect. This wasn't his decision alone."

Stunned that Minerva had said anything to her, she quickly quieted and apologized. "I am sorry, Mr. Shacklebolt, it's just … after all we have been through, the sadness I mean, I don't see the logic in causing highly uncomfortable situations over and over again. We just want peace."

"I want that as much as you, Hermione, but the Wizengamot thinks this is best. We have been looking at the numbers for a few months now and they are correct: the number of Squibs in relation to magical folk … well it isn't good. They will have outnumbered us in 10 years time."

"That can't be!" she proclaimed still in disbelief. "Are you absolutely certain? I was good with Arithmancy; maybe you would like me to look at the …"

Kingsley put his hand up."I appreciate the offer, but we have the best Arithmancers in the Wizarding World on the job. We are absolutely certain. This was no small matter or decision. We will make our final announcement by the end of the month. It gives us enough time to get the offices ready for the testing."

"Testing?" Minerva and Hermione asked in tandem.

"Yes. We know this will be a difficult problem for people to understand so we are currently devising a test that will be given – a compatibility test of sorts. Each witch or wizard eligible for the Act will be required to come in and fill out the paper work and complete their portion of the test. We will have ministry workers going around the clock to match each witch and wizard to their most ideal matches."

"That's completely barbaric! You can't just expect people to fall in love because of a test!" Hermione was now pacing the room.

"You may see it that way, but it's the best we could do. Really, it's more than generous considering the severity of the situation."

"Generous? Generous because not only are you taking away people's choices and freedoms, but generous because you are taking away their futures? What of those that have no desire to marry, that wouldn't be happy with anyone?"

"They will have to learn to be so," he said with finality.

"Well, Kingsley, thank you for coming. This is a grave situation, indeed. I know it must be weighing heavily on you." Minerva said.

"Yes, it has. The most difficult decision as Minister I have had to make yet."

"Well, good day, Hermione, Minerva." Kingsley turned and stepped through the flames just like that.

Hermione was now grabbing her bag.

"Where are you headed, dear? You haven't completed your lesson."

"I am off to devise a plan. Kingsley said I had about a month, right?"

"A month until the announcement, yes… but Hermione, what are you planning?"

"I don't know yet, but something. I mustn't take this lying down."

"You are going to fight this? I don't know if …"

"Of course! I am not just going to let the Ministry control my future like this."

"Oh I understand perfectly well, dear – I wouldn't be pleased either. I do know though that Kingsley cares; he's a good man. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Who knows, you may meet a nice man…"

"Like hell I will!" and with that she was off and the office door was closed.


	7. Floo Me

_I am not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish I could be._

**The Marriage Flaw**

When marriage goes horribly wrong for the Wizarding World.

* * *

Hello everyone! I am so sorry there has been such a delay - I don't even know where to begin. We have been sick, baby has given us fits, I have been in and out of the hospital... it's been a ride. The GOOD news is her room is coming along, I am (for now) decently healthy, our little girl is healthy, AND I start ultrasound appointments every week so they can check her. I am T- 29 weeks and counting so we are getting there! Thank you for sticking with this story - it means a lot! :D Also, thank you leaps and bounds and more to my new beta's gnrkrystle and rusty weasley. Wow you guys are fantastic beta's - feedback and all (and super fast!) so huge shoutout to you (you can find them on under those names!) Without more blabbing, on with our story!

* * *

** Chapter 7**

Severus Snape sat in his favorite comfortable chair which had been in his family home long before his birth. It remained by the fireplace ever since his parents brought it to the little house they purchased in Spinner's End. As much as he loathed the house, he didn't bother to change anything in it. That chair had a special spot in his heart; in it, his mother read him stories as a small child while they huddled close to the fire – the only source of heat in the house.

He sat in silence reading the paper and folded it down in disgust. The headline read: New Marriage Law to take effect – or is the Marriage Flaw_? Damn Ministry_, he thought, _constantly mucking around in everyone's business. Don't they ever learn? Of course not – bunch of dunderheads the lot of them._

Earlier that day, Severus reluctantly attended a short weekly meeting with Professor Slughorn. Anxious to leave because he could only tolerate so much of Slughorn's boastfulness, he stopped on his way out the door when he noticed the latest Daily Prophet on the corner of the desk, and asked if he could take the copy.

"Why of course, of course my boy! I don't have much time for the dribble- unless it has one of my prize students in there. Just last week there was a lovely article on…"

"Yes, yes, that will be all. Thank you for the newspaper. I will see you again next week." The Potions Master turned and quickly left the office, his robes billowing behind him.

He had stormed almost the entire way out of the castle casually glancing down at the glaring headline staring back up at him. Of all the idiotic … but alas it had been true. He read the article carefully three times, deciding that mulling over the day's events wouldn't change anything. Severus Snape was going to have to get married- and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

* * *

Hermione Granger stormed into the tiny flat she let from a woman in Hogsmeade. It was just two doors down from the bookstore, and very convenient for walking to work. At her salary, there was a limited amount of options and at least this was clean and cozy.

She had worked herself up into such a frenzy you could almost see the anger radiating off of her. "Of all the … barbaric!" she screamed.

Hermione slammed the door behind her and turned on the lights. Walking over to her bed in the corner, she reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out the old D.A. Galleon she knew both Luna and Ginny kept, and hoped one of them would notice. Quickly she charmed the coin to read:

356-663 (Floo Me)

Patiently she sat in her small studio flat and waited for the call. She didn't have to wait long before Luna rang through.

"Hello, Hermione! I was just about to head out with Daddy and help our neighbors look for the Heliopaths they think have invaded the woods. Poor things – they leave fires in their wake and have burned half the trees!"

Hermione just smiled at the green head floating in the fireplace. She had no idea what a Heliopath was or why Luna was talking about woods – the Lovegood's house was in the middle of an empty field, but nevertheless, she was more than happy to see the blonde.

"Come on through!" Hermione called out, feeling a little lighter already.

The Floo flared to life and out stepped the longhaired, doe eyed, blonde.

"Lovely flat Hermione. Bit small, but very cozy," Luna said dreamily.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Yes, it suits me just fine. Thank you for responding so quickly! I sent the same message to Ginny, but she hasn't contacted me yet. Have you by any chance checked the Daily Prophet recently?"

"No I am afraid not. Daddy doesn't keep any on hand – we won't buy the competition."

"Right. I figured not. The headline is ghastly. Luna, they are implementing a Marriage Law!"

"Oh… well that could be nice."

"Nice? Luna! This is dreadful! They are going to force us to marry people against our will. Don't you care that you won't have say on who you marry?" Hermione responded.

"Well of course I care, but Hermione it would take some of the guesswork out of it. One less thing to decide I suppose," Luna said, raising her hands and starting to sway a little in the middle of Hermione's flat.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh Luna … no! We must put up a fight. Will you help me?"

"Anything for a friend," Luna said as she stopped her impromptu dance. "What's your plan?"

The two young woman sat down and brainstormed for almost an hour. They wrote down several ideas- petitions, protests, but short of staging a coup at the Ministry, they were out of ideas. That's when Hermione's favorite female redhead popped through the Floo.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed

"Hello. Sorry, I was tied up helping Mum bake some pies. Bill and Fleur are coming for dinner and she insisted on making Bill's favorite desserts. Hi, Luna. So what's going on?" Ginny said, sitting on the couch with her friends.

"I am just glad you're here," Hermione said as she got up to put on some tea. "Have you seen the Prophet?"

"You bet I have. Dad came home from the Ministry about twenty minutes ago- the entire place was in an uproar! They had to shut off the visitor Floos and entrances because so many people were trying to gain access. Security had their hands full!"

"I can imagine. Just what do they think would happen when they announce something like this? People aren't going to take it lightly," Hermione said.

"Yes well Dad said Kingsley was actually quite upset about it, but he wasn't sure what else to do."

"Yes I know. Minerva and I talked to him earlier."

"Well that was thoughtful of him," Luna chimed in. "I bet he was very busy."

"Yes well, thoughtful, but not helpful. We need a plan – any ideas Ginny?"

She quirked her eyebrows up and wiggled them a bunch in a joking manor. "Let's form a female version of Dumbledore's Army," she said as Hermione shook her head. "Come on, it will be fantastic; we can get the ladies together and make our voices known. Nothing illegal in that. Harry was even talking about forming one with Ron earlier. None of us are happy about the Marriage Law, Hermione. I will only be alright with it once I am paired with Harry."

"Once you are paired with Harry? Ginny there are no guarantees, just a test," Hermione said.

"Oh I'll be paired with Harry. How can I not? I love him… plus we plan to take our tests side by side," she said, grinning at her little plan.

"I'm not so sure…"

"Oh come now, Hermione you can't fault us for trying!" Ginny said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I certainly can't do that. Ok, let's start a list of people that we can Owl."

So, the three of them sat down to write every girl that had been in Hogwarts, told about their plans to rally and fight the Ministry's decision, and asked them to pass the information along. The first meeting was scheduled a week away.


	8. WAIL

_I am not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish I could be._

**The Marriage Flaw**

When marriage goes horribly wrong for the Wizarding World.

* * *

Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much to my beta's Krystle and John - fantastic help and you guys are super fast ... it's crazy! I had an ultrasound today on my little girl - I am 31 weeks along and she is growing beautifully. We did a 3D one and she looks a lot like her little brother so she'll be adorable! lol. Stick with me on this story - I am definitely going to keep going ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The week before the meeting passed very quickly. Hermione had heard that several witches would attend, but she had no idea the number would be so high. The room in her tiny flat was now full of unhappy women.

"Hello, ladies! We are so pleased you could make it today." she said nervously moving her thumbs together, hands clasped. "Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and I called you here today to discuss an important law coming up: The Marriage Law."

There were mutterings around the room when finally, Cho Chang, whom Hermione hadn't seen since school, spoke up.

"Are you sure, Hermione? I mean, are you positive the law will be passed?"

Hermione nodded her head sadly and said, "Positive. I have spoken to Minister Shacklebolt myself."

The room responded with a few gasps and more murmurings.

Cho said, "Well if that's true then what is your plan?"

Hermione smiled, "I am glad you asked."

* * *

Two hours later they were all busy working on the posters meant to hang throughout the Wizarding World that read:

"**A woman needs a man like a fish needs a broom"**

**Join WAIL: Women Against marrIage Law**

**Gain back your independence.**

**Contact Hermione Granger for more information.**

"Those look fantastic!" Ginny exclaimed. "Where did you get that ridiculous slogan though Hermione?"

"My Grandmum used to say a version of it when I was little. I believe it was a pro-feminist sentiment from a Muggle song," Hermione answered. "Nice job on W.A.I.L. by the way. I racked my brain most of the day trying to make the letters work."

"Clever and to the point. Luna, how is the article for the Quibbler coming along?" Ginny asked

"Almost finished. Daddy will be publishing it in the upcoming issue. Just like supporting Harry against the Ministry in wartime, he'll be standing behind us this time as well," Luna responded.

"Fantastic! The more press this drums up, the better. Let's ruffle some feathers at the Ministry!" Hermione said, punching her fist into the air in a protest statement.

Padma Patil, who had been quietly sitting in a far corner, now finally spoke up, "Hermione, we don't want to run ALL of the men off. I am quite fond of having boys around, and this might cause the men to think that we are no longer interested in them."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Padma, that's what you are concerned with? It's not men we are opposing. In fact, Harry and Ron are in the process of starting a protest from the male point of view. We are opposing the fact that the Ministry is taking our right to choose whom we want to be with. Isn't that important to you?"

"Well ..." she said, seeming to think it over. "Yes. Although, arranged marriages were not always such a bad thing."

Ginny scoffed, "Says who? Nothing good can ever come from having someone else choose your husband."

"My mother and father were matched and have been married twenty-five years," Padma said firmly.

"Yes but their families matched them, not some bloody Ministry official with an idiotic test!"

"That reminds me," Ginny said. "Ron wanted me to ask you to Owl him so that you two can take your tests together. You know, to increase the odds."

"I uh..." Hermione hesitated. "Tell him I will Owl him soon." She didn't want to come right out and say she didn't necessarily think that she wanted to be paired with Ron. In fact, Hermione had a different plan in mind.

"Ok," Ginny answered, looking a little confused.

The group worked for a few more hours until the ladies got tired and went home. Hermione went to draw herself a bath, grabbed her favorite book off of the bookshelf, and began to plan her backup plan just in case the W.A.I.L effort did not work out. For the second time in her life, Hermione Granger was planning to run.

* * *

Severus Snape grabbed the black ornate cane that had come as a gift from the one man he had never hoped to see again. He had been loath to admit he needed it, and now to make matters worse, he was headed to see the man who had given it to him.

"Malfoy Manor," Severus called into the Floo.

He then stepped into a room he was very familiar with- too familiar. It was the main dining room that had been used so many times for Death Eater meetings.

"Severus! My good man," Lucius said, entering the room just after Severus' arrival. "I thought I heard the Floo. Come, let's head into the drawing room. We will be much more ... comfortable in there."

Severus looked up into Lucius' eyes and realized his old acquaintance was no more comfortable in the room than he was.

They walked toward a small drawing room in the west wing of the house. There, a decanter of brandy and some glasses had been prepared.

"Care for a drink?" Lucius asked, uncorking the bottle

"None for me, thank you. I am merely here to discuss business."

"Come now, Severus, it doesn't hurt to loosen up," he said, smiling and taking the chair next to the end table.

"Yes, but you'll forgive me if I am not at ease around you, Lucius," Severus answered as his eyes narrowed at the primly dressed blond man.

"Water under the bridge, my old friend. Besides, we got out at the last."

_Yes, the coward's way out_. Severus thought. He had been upset to learn Malfoy had left the final battle when it became apparent Harry was going to win, and even more upset when he claimed innocence and had received no punishment because of all the Ministry people he had paid off over the years.

"I presume you have heard about the new law?" Severus asked, still leaning on his cane. He refused to sit and remained guarded.

"I have. Draco has rather mixed feelings about it. He had been seeing that Greengrass girl, but now it seems that may have to end."

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?". As much as he hated Lucius' connections, he was also a logical man and a Slytherin at that. He didn't waste good opportunities, and if anyone could help him out of this, it was Lucius.

"I am afraid not. I spoke to several people at the Ministry on Draco's behalf, and they seemed to have been silenced on the matter. I am afraid this time, money does not talk."

Severus sighed, "Yes well... thank you." He turned to leave.

"Severus," Lucius called to him before he was able to walk out of the door.

"Yes, Lucius?"

Lucius stood up and grabbed a case of Stradivarius Churchill cigars. He walked over to Severus and handed them to him.

Snape reached out with his left hand to grab them.

"You know I don't smoke, Lucius," he said, warily eyeing the cigars.

"Consider it your early wedding present," Lucius responded with a smirk.

Severus harrumphed, and exited the drawing room without a glance back.


	9. Office of Compatibility Testing

_I am not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish I could be._

**The Marriage Flaw**

When marriage goes horribly wrong for the Wizarding World.

* * *

Thank you so much for your patience and continued "Please update soon!". I am happy to announce I had my little girl. Lucy was born May 31st and is very healthy with a full head of black hair. I am so grateful and thankful she arrived safely - when I went to the doctor yesterday they told me there had been a large blood clot in the cord and we could have lost her (Even though I was on blood thinners!) It's all in the past now and Lucy and I are doing well :) This is a short update, but I plan to sit down and write again this week :D

* * *

**Chp 9**

The Ministry's Office of Compatibility Testing had a line out the door. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom stood in a clustered group awaiting their turn to enter the office.

"Honestly you would think they would have organized a bit better!" cried out Hermione with her arms impatiently crossed.

"Relax 'Mione. We'll grab these forms and then Mum has a nice lunch made for us back at the house. We'll sit down and fill them out together and it'll be great!" Ron placed his hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

"Oh yes, it will be great filling out the form that's giving my life away!"

"Hold on now that's a bit rude. Aren't you excited about marrying me?" Ron had an almost sad look in his eyes.

"Yes, Hermione really it's just speeding up the inevitable. You and Ron make a great match! You know it's been you two all along." Harry tried to give her a comforting smile.

"I hope you're right, Harry. Nothing is guaranteed though with these tests. Have you thought about that? What if you and Ginny are paired with someone else?"

Everyone in the group became silent.

"You don't think … I am sure it will all work out." Ginny finally spoke up. "Our plan has to work."

"My Gran is just glad someone is going to have to marry me!" Neville broke the tension with some laughter.

"NEXT!" they heard called out from glass frosted door. As they took a few steps forward Hermione heard Ron call out from behind her:

"Bloody hell! Look who it is!"

"Oh look, it's Professor Snape." said Luna quietly. "He is looking decently well."

They all turned to stare at the formally dressed Professor complete with cane. He caught several pairs of eyes and curled his lip up in disgust.

"What a surprise that would be - can you imagine being paired with Snape?" asked Ron.

"Mr. Snape to you Ron and I don't know why you are acting so surprised. They are forcing everyone to do this- he should be a great reality of who they are pairing off!" Their last interaction in the shop was still in her mind.

"Still I think I would rather lose my right arm then be paired with Snape." Ron said turning back around.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have that possibility then isn't it?" Ginny chimed in chuckling at herself.

"I imagine he wouldn't be so bad" said Luna. "A bit quiet maybe, but he doesn't seem as angry as he once was. His aura is different now."

"I wouldn't be so sure" Hermione said quietly under her breath

"Well whomever he get's paired with that woman will have to be tough indeed!" Harry said.

Their conversation ended abruptly as the voice called "NEXT!" and ushered them all into the tiny room to grab the required forms. They each grabbed the questionnaire, blood vial test tube, and family tree form. Almost as quickly as they had arrived in the small room they left and headed back for the Burrow.

Severus Snape had put off traveling to the Office of Compatibility Testing long enough. He grabbed his cloak, his cane, and all the dignity he could muster and apparated to the Ministry. Once he arrived, he made his way to the offices taking great pains to avoid the unwelcome stares directed at him.

Once inside he had recognized his former students immediately.

Bloody hell just what I needed he thought as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, suddenly very uncomfortable.

He studied the group of them for a few moments completely undetected. They seemed to be discussing the current predicament. Curiously enough though Hermione seemed to be the only one upset by the matter. Fools all of them but her he thought smugly to himself. Just wait until they are paired...

His thoughts were caught off by the sudden "Bloody hell" he heard from a certain Weasley. He snapped to attention long enough to give the group one of his customary scowls. Then came the chuckling. Anger began to rise up in him, but before he could say anything else they were gone. Called into the next room like cattle.

Miserable little prats! Don't they have any idea what they are subjecting themselves too? The Ministry is making one of the most important decisions of their life and they seem happy about it? Then again I have no idea the type of woman they will manage to pair me with. Perhaps I should be so lucky as to have no matches and that would suit me just fine..."

"NEXT!" After several more calls he found himself disappearing behind the same little door his former students had 30 minutes before. He grabbed his questionnaire, blood vial test tube, and family tree form all staring at him from the counter.

"Fill those two forms out and submit a blood sample when you owl the results in please" the curmudgeon old woman with curiously blue hair said from behind a desk in the corner.

Snape grumbled, placed the items in his pocket, and left the offices.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this update - even if it was shorter than normal! Next time we are going to see exactly what that questionnaire holds ...


	10. Extremely Proficient

_I am not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish I could be._

**The Marriage Flaw**

When marriage goes horribly wrong for the Wizarding World.

* * *

Mucho thanks goes to both of my beta's Rusty and Krystle! The title of this chapter is dedicated to Rusty Weasley for his quick wit and quite possibly the best line in this chapter ;). Also sending love to the Mom's that type fanfic one handed while feeding their children (looking at you Krystle) ... like i am now lol

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hermione and the rest of her traveling companions made it safely back to the Burrow.

"Glad to see you are back dears! How did it go?" Molly Weasley asked as she finished up the lovely lunch she had just prepared.

"Pretty well Mum. Got our forms right here!" Ginny exclaimed as she set her form down on the table.

"Wonderful, we can have a nice lunch and then you can fill out your surveys together, yes?" Molly tried to hide the anxiety she felt about these children being forced to marry so early, and matched up by a stupid form. She felt that there was no reason to let her sadness show, so she busied herself with food preparation.

Hermione interrupted "Actually, I think I am going to fill mine out back at my flat. I am knackered and I don't have much of an appetite."

"What? You can't leave now! That will spoil our plan!" Ron shouted as he stopped mid-bite into a pumpkin tart.

"Don't be silly, Ronald. There is no 'plan'. It's foolish to think that filling out the form with the same answers will guarantee our pairing! For one thing, we may not be the only 2 people that choose that sequence of answers. For another, what about the old saying that opposites attract? Did you ever think you may actually interfere with our match by choosing the same answers? There is nothing we can do now, so I am going home to have a nice long soak and then I will be promptly filling out my survey truthfully. If I have to marry someone I want the best match possible!"

Ron grumbled under his breath and Hermione gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to Molly.

"Molly, thank you for preparing lunch. I appreciate it very much, but I must go now. Please accept my apology." Hermione turned to her friends and said, "

I will see you all later. Best of luck in filling out your surveys. I will Owl someone tomorrow so we can meet." Without giving them a chance to interrupt, she quickly apparated away to her flat.

Severus returned home grumpier than ever.

_This blasted survey … certainly the last thing I want to do at the moment. _He let himself into his house and immediately set the kettle to boil for a nice cup of tea.

He sat the survey down on his kitchen table and began to peruse his refrigerator for something to eat.

_Blast! I guess I am going to have to go to the market, _he thought as he stared into his bare refrigerator. He grabbed the items to make a ham and cheese sandwich and got to work. As he finished making his sandwich, his kettle whistled, and he sat down at the table to peruse the survey...

Hermione entered her kitchen to prepare some beans on toast and a lovely cup of tea. Once she was finished, she turned around and headed, with food and tea in tow, to the little bistro style table she kept in her kitchen area.

"Well, better now than never," she said aloud. "At least if I fill this blasted thing out the Ministry won't come knocking on my door." She sat down at the table to peruse the survey...

**Please state your name and blood status: **

Hermione Granger, Muggle-born

_Severus Snape, Half-blood._

**Question 1: Would you date someone that held different beliefs? **

Why yes of course! It would depend on the belief, but I feel being open-minded is important in a relationship. I always think that people have the capacity for change and growth is important for each of us.

_What sort of insipid question is this? Why should I care what anyone thinks? _

**Question 2: Is it ever acceptable for a mature witch/wizard to be in a relationship with someone under the age of twenty-one?**

I believe it's perfectly acceptable. Love should be about the people, not their age. I feel that it is what is inside that counts. Besides, witches and wizards tend to live very long lives and just a few years doesn't matter in the long run.

_If the man is the older one is question, he will no doubt be labeled a fool. An intelligent fool, but a fool nonetheless. _

**Question 3: Which of these options most closely describes what you're looking for in your next relationship? Choose as many as you wish. **

**Friends with benefits**

**Someone to come home to.**

**Marriage and family. I'm ready to settle down with the person of my dreams.**

**Someone to always be there for me and if that includes marriage then so be it.**

**Someone to go out with.**

**Someone who's there only when I need them.**

Someone to come home to. Someone to always be there for me. Also, ideally, Marriage and family WITH SOMEONE I LOVE - which I would like to point out you are TAKING THAT OPTION FROM ME!

_Friends with benefits (I am a man after all). Someone to come home to._

**Question 4: Do you believe you have the right to forbid your significant other anything?**

Yes of course, if it is something harmful or foolish to themselves, but I would hope that the person I am paired with does not make those types of decisions rashly. I think it is important to spend one's life constantly learning.

_If required, yes. _

**Question 5: What type of lover are you?**

I am NOT going to answer this question on a Ministry form!

_Extremely proficient._

**Question 6**: **How are you most likely to show your partner you care?**

Words, actions, gifts and touch and that's just the start, there so much more to showing love. It's the everyday little things, as well as romance. I think it important to communicate so that one knows what the other appreciates.

_I shall protect them._

**Question 7**: **List your favorite hobbies and activities**

Reading. Studying at the library. A nice long soak. A good cuppa. Spending time with friends. Speaking to anyone with intelligence. Research.

_Communicating with anyone that has interesting thoughts. Reading. A good cuppa. Spending time alone. Brewing. Research._

**Question 8**: **Do you have any physical preferences for your partner match?**

Not in particular. I am attracted to nice eyes and strong facial features though.

_Seeing as you are not offering me a choice in the matter, what she looks like is irrelevant. _

**Question 9**: **What is the most important quality to you in a relationship?**

Honesty. Bravery or a sense of service. Dependability. Intelligence.

_Patience, since I have none. _

**Question 10**: **What is your star signs?**

I was born on September 19th, so I am a Virgo, almost on the cusp, but definitely a Virgo.

_I now see that the arcane sciences have worked their way into the Ministry. My birthday is January 9th. Work it out for yourself. _

**Please sign here when this form is completed: **

**Thank you for filling out the Ministry mandated form. A ministry-approved owl should be arriving shortly to collect your items and your match results should be sent to you in a timely manner. Do not forget to send your blood samples and a copy of your family tree with the owl. Thank you for participating and the Ministry of Magic wishes you all the best. **

"That's it?" Hermione asked finishing up the form. "Ten bloody questions and they will have your 'perfect match'? I can't believe that's all they asked - and one of them was 'What is your star sign?' Bloody hell. That seals it. I'm going to pack my bags."

Hermione magically drew the blood needed for the sample, filled out her family tree, and attached them to the tawny owl that had arrived promptly 5 minutes after she finished her survey. She promptly went to the hall closet where she stored her overnight bag and began to plan for her departure from the Wizarding World.

**Please sign here when this form is completed: **

"_Well now that's finished_." Severus said to himself as he signed the form and waited for the owl to arrive.

_I wonder which poor soul is going to be paired with me?_ he thought as he drew the blood for the test tube lying on his table. A snowy white owl cooed at him from the window. He filled out his family tree and attached the survey, vial, and family tree to the owl.

_Now that is over and I can return to my normal life for a while, _he thought, making his way down to his potions lab to start a new brew.

**Curious as to the results? Stay tuned - the matches come back in the next chapter!**


	11. How To Woo Your Woman

_I am not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish I could be._

**The Marriage Flaw**

When marriage goes horribly wrong for the Wizarding World.

* * *

Thank you X1000 to John and Krystle. Also my baby is getting close to sleeping to the night! Hurray!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Hermione sat down with her morning coffee at the counter of Tomes and Scrolls. It had been two weeks since she sent off her compatibility test, and she was planning to run away tonight.

She had checked with the Portkey office earlier, and the last Portkey for Australia was tonight at 6 p.m. sharp. She suspected the Portkeys were stopping so that witches and wizards couldn't leave and escape the new marriage requirements. Hermione had spent the last two weeks secretly wrapping up her affairs in preparation for departure. She had let all of her customers know that she was leaving 'for a holiday' and that any inquiries should be referred to Mr. MacIntyre.

Speaking of Mr. MacIntyre, she had also just informed her employer that she was leaving on holiday. He didn't seem suspicious at all. In fact, he was rarely in the shop anymore because he trusted Hermione implicitly. She wished that she could let him know that he needed to find a new employee, but Hermione had to force herself to keep quiet. This was about her freedom, and if she let it slip she was leaving for good, it could mean the downfall of her entire plan.

The only remorse she felt was leaving behind her friends Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. They were like family and she couldn't tell them anything about her plan. Two nights ago she had a small party at her flat. Everyone packed into her tiny place and shared stories, laughs, and really good biscuits. As soon as everything blew over with the Ministry, she planned to contact each and every one of them and let them know exactly where she was living.

_It's not going to be the same,_ she thought, reliving the party in her head, _but it's something I must do. Surely, in time they will understand. _

The bell to the shop gave a little jingle as no other than Severus Snape stepped inside.

"Your mind gathering dust mites, is it?" he said walking in, this time sans cane.

"Good morning to you too, sir. Where is your cane, may I ask?"

"It is none of your business, but if you must know, it's back at my house. The weather seems to be cooperating today as well as my leg. It's been months since I have been anywhere without it so I welcome the change," he responded, closing the door behind him and brushing imaginary lint off of his coat.

"Well how can I help you, sir?" she asked placing her mug on the counter.

"I am in search of a book, obviously."

"Well, what kind? We have plenty in stock and I can order anything you wish and have it sent to you if we …"

"That won't be necessary," he said cutting her off by raising his hand as he eyed the different sections.

"Fine. I will leave you be then," she said and picked up the Daily Prophet. She began to sip her coffee quietly and ignored Severus Snape.

Which is precisely what he hoped would happen.

Severus headed over to the section labeled 'Relationships'. He was never one to hide or shy away from anything, but Severus was loathed to admit he was here for this particular reason. He has resolved exactly three days ago that if he were to be married he was going to need some help. For those three days, he fought the ridiculous notion that he was going to buy a book on relationships but in the end, his logical side won out. Determined not to be miserable with whomever he was paired with, he decided to make his way to the bookshop.

Quietly he browsed the section. He took in title after ridiculous title.

_How To Woo Your Woman (Although She Would Prefer Me) _

_What rubbish. Only a narcissistic buffoon would give a book that title. _

Written by Gilderoy Lockhart

… _and that says it all. _

_The Ultimate Guide to Women_ by Sarah Little

_It's only 150 pages long - can't possibly be helpful. _

_I'll Save You The Time: She Was Right, You Were Wrong_ by Sebastian Pringle

_Absolutely absurd!_

_Forget Women; Live With Dung beetles!_ by Havershim Turtle.

_They can't get any more absurd! Merlin, all I want to do is find a decent book! Don't they have anything reasonable in this place?_

_The Only Reasonable Book Here by _Cynthia Crawley

Severus read the name of the last title and growled as he turned to leave. Just then, an alarmingly bright purple book caught his eye.

_How to Survive Your Arranged Marriage - A Guide for the Practical_ by Richard Dawes

He took the tome down and flipped open the cover:

_Are you currently stuck in an arranged marriage? Are you signed up for an organized relationship? Do you feel like you want to make the best of a situation? Keep reading to learn techniques on how to survive the marriage, and perhaps even thrive. _

_This has got to be a load of drivel but it looks like my only option. _He took the book and looked at the back cover to read the price. There was no way in Hades Severus was going to let Miss Granger see what book he was purchasing. He took the selected amount of galleons out of his pocket and headed for the door, book tucked underneath his robes.

Hermione noticed him returning from the back of the store.

"Did you have any …" she was promptly cut off again, by flying Galleons.

"Have a nice day, Miss Granger," Severus said with finality as he tossed the coins onto the counter and quickly headed for the door.

"What the...?" she asked, obviously confused. _He is such an odd man,_ she thought to herself as she put the money in the drawer and went back to the _Daily Prophet_.

She wasn't going to give Severus Snape another thought on her last day here. Tonight she would head to Australia. _How ironic,_ Hermione thought. She had only just brought her parents back a little over a year ago and now she was leaving again. Her parents had been the only people she told of her plan. Her Mum had been furious, not at her, but the Ministry. Her Dad had been more understanding, but was sad nonetheless. They planned to go with her, but Hermione had refused, insisting they deserved to be in England after being cast to Australia without choice.

She spent her day happily wrapped up in the latest mystery novel from her favorite author. When 5 p.m. came around she grabbed her small beaded bag and quickly extinguished the lights. She stepped out of the shop onto the bustling street, and mentally told her little shop goodbye for the last time.

Hermione made her way to the Ministry visitor entrance. She stepped into the tiny telephone booth, inserted her coins, and typed 62442 into the pad. Once the tiny box made it descent she stepped out into the bustling Atrium.

"Hermione!" she heard from the crowd

"Hello Mr. Weasley!" she called in return with a wave. He walked up towards her.

"Hello, Hermione dear. What brings you to the Ministry?"

"Well... uh... as a matter of fact I am here about some... paperwork. Yes, paperwork for the store."

"Oh! Lovely. How is that going? Molly told me you would be taking over Tomes and Scrolls, correct?"

"Yes, that's the one. It's going very well actually. Thank you for asking!"

"Not at all dear. Well I must run, Molly expects me on time for supper. Come 'round for a bit next time you are free we love to see you!"

"I will, Mr. Weasley". She gave him a smile and headed in the direction of the elevators determined to reach the portkey on time.

Back at Spinner's End Severus was browsing his latest book.

_The look on Miss Granger's face when I tossed those galleons at her was priceless. Now let's see- Chapter 3: Learning you are not always right._

Severus rolled his eyes. "Why did I buy this insipid book?" he said to the empty room and set it down. He paced the floor, his mind swirling with thoughts.

_If only Albus were here to consult with, _he thought glumly. He didn't miss the old Headmaster often, but when he did, it occurred during times such as these when he wished to seek counsel from someone that understood him.

He took down his well-worn copy of _Moby Dick_ and sat back down in his favorite chair to pass the time. Soon enough, the Ministry results would be coming back and he suspected his anxiety would rocket to a new high.

Hermione Granger never dreamed her life would take a turn like this. Running away from an unknown person, an arranged marriage. A part of her felt like she should face her fears, but the more logical side of her brain kept saying, _get out._. She arrived at the lifts and anxiously waited the ride to the 6th floor.

'Department of Magical Transportation' the woman's voice said over the speakers.

Hermione stepped off the lift and headed down the hall to a door marked 'Portkey Office'. She opened the door and tripped, dropping her bag. She picked it up, clutching it tightly as she walked up to the receptionist at the desk. She handed the woman her ticket.

"Sydney is it then?"

"Yes, in a bit of a rush!"

"No need for rushing, our portkey's are very prompt. I see you have exactly 8 minutes left."

The woman, with a lovely name tag marked 'Rosie', stamped her ticket and pointed Hermione down the hall and to the right.

She grabbed the handle to the door of the room labeled "Sydney" and thrust it open.

She entered the room and saw 4 witches and wizards, plus an attendee, waiting for the trip.

"Alright. If I can have everyone's attention please! Would you please step forward and prepare to grab hold of the boot?" the ministry employee said as he gestured to an old cowboy boot on the table in front of them.. Everyone in the room stepped forward and grabbed a spot on the boot.

Hermione secured her position next to an elderly woman. She hated traveling like this, but it was her only option.

"Ready? After 3... 1, 2, 3!"

Hermione closed her eyes in preparation of the spinning but noticed nothing was happening. She opened her eyes just in time to watch everyone spin away from her.

"NO! NO... I … WAIT!" she called out lunging forward to try and grab on, but she was unable to travel.

Desperately, she grabbed her bag and ran back out to the receptionist.

"Please! You've got to help me! I have just missed my portkey only... I don't understand I had my hand on it. Everyone just … vanished!"

"I'm sorry Miss, they've gone. You'll just have to wait a few weeks, and then I am sure you can book another ticket."

"But, you don't understand I …" Hermione trailed off, realizing she was about to reveal her now canceled plans.

"I don't understand how that could have happened. Has that ever happened before?"

"I can't say that is has..." Rosie said, thinking a bit.

"Actually, when is your birthday dear?"

"September 19th, 1979" she answered wondering why it would matter

"That will be it then! Dear, you can't travel because the Ministry restricted it two weeks ago. Can't have people running off with the new marriage law that's about to take effect, can we?" she said, looking at Hermione accusingly.

"What?! That's absurd. They can't DO that..."

"I believe they just did. I am sorry dear, you will just have to wait and book another ticket in a few months. Thank you for choosing Ministry Portkey Travel."

"Yes, I will just wait. Thank you."

Hermione turned around, head hung low, and headed home.

_I wonder how this will all turn out. Maybe it won't be so bad. Who am I kidding? An arranged marriage will never work_

She unwarded her door and stepped inside, when there was a tapping at the window; an owl with a Ministry sealed envelope...


	12. Sweetly Matched

_I am not JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish I could be._

**The Marriage Flaw**

When marriage goes horribly wrong for the Wizarding World.

* * *

To my beta's - XxOo. Also this first little bit is just for my beta John because he is eternally a Dramione shipper and thinks I should just scrap this whole thing and have Hermione run away with Draco... lol. Never fear though - Snape is here to stay :) Also, several of my reviewers asked why Hermione just didn't FLY to Australia. The answer is 1) Flying was never mentioned in the HP books so yes it seems like an obvious answer but I have never seen them travel long distances via airplane (world cup was port key) so my Hermione isn't either and 2) My Tumblr users made suggestions of things they would like to see in a story and Hermione running was one of them so quit being so logical and look away from the plot holes :P LOL P.P.S. You do realize that if Hermione does in fact fly away on an airplane the story is done and over right? Lol she can't be paired with Snape if she has REALLY run away. Work with me here.

Onwards!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Hermione nursed her third tumbler of firewhisky. Somehow, she made her way to a seat at the Leaky Cauldron; she couldn't remember when, but she knew that she was here now and getting drunk.

"Granger?"

She turned around and saw … Draco Malfoy. _What's he doing here? _she thought as she took another sip. "Hello, Malfoy. What brings you here?"

"I've come to drown my sorrows about the Ministry choosing my mate. It should be interesting, but I'm not too excited about it." Draco answered, as he walked from the bar, his own firewhisky in hand.

"Yes, that's been on my mind as well," Hermione responded as she looked up and into his steel-blue eyes. She caught herself staring and then quickly focused back on her drink.

"Is there anyone you wished to be paired with, Granger?"

"To be perfectly honest, no one in particular."

"Not your loverboy Weasley then?" he said as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"No. Ron is nice, but the _magic_ just isn't there anymore."

"Are you drunk Granger? Why the honesty?" Draco said, this time staring into her deep brown eyes.

"Tired of lying to myself I suppose. Besides, marrying him wouldn't be half as bad as if they stuck me with you!"

"You would be so lucky!" he scoffed.

"Would I?" she leaned in closer across the table and teased him by raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh believe me, you would. I treat my women like goddesses."

"I would have imagined you leading them around like a dog on a leash?" Hermione scoffed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Hardly. Although admit it; you'd love a collar. Wouldn't you, you little minx?"

"You're sick!"

"Picture it Granger; you, me, naked."

"Shove off Malfoy!"

"Come on, how many more drinks do I have to buy to convince you otherwise."

"At least five more."

"You really are quite lovely when you're mad. Come now, let me buy you another round, and then we can get totally drunk and have wild sex back at my flat."

"Your charm is impeccable. I can't understand why a woman hasn't snapped you up already."

"I'm serious! Besides you do realize that if we were paired, I would be allowed to lick, suck, and nibble you to my heart's desire?"

"Says who?"

"Says the Ministry. Besides, no woman can resist the Malfoy charm," Draco said, rising and moving to the seat next to Hermione.

"Or my touch," he lightly caressed her arm. "And definitely not my abilities with my tongue..." he bent down to her earlobe and …

Hermione awoke with a start.

"Bloody hell!"

Just then, her Floo came to life. Ginny popped through

"Good morning! You look a fright, did something happen?"

"You won't believe the dream I just had. I don't believe the dream I just had."

"That bad, huh?"

"I was at a bar, and Draco Malfoy came in. We were talking about Ministry pairings. He was … flirting with me... and I liked it!"

"Sounds nice."

"What?"

"Oh Malfoy is a prat, but he can definitely be charming when he wants to be. You have to admit, he's easy on the eyes."

"Don't let Harry hear you say that."

"Never. Anyway, I came by to see if you got your envelope yet."

"Yes. Mine came last night and I couldn't bear to open it."

"Ours arrived this morning. Want to open it together?"

"Let me get some coffee first. I'm gonna need it."

Hermione got out of bed, threw on some clothes, and headed to the kitchen. When coffee and envelope were in hand, she headed to the kitchen table where Ginny was anxiously tapping her fingers.

"Ready for one of the biggest decisions of our life to be made for us by a bunch of prats at the Ministry?" Hermione said as she sat down with a fake smile.

"Oh Hermione it might not be so bad. You never know, you might actually like your pairing."

"What if I am paired with someone like Malfoy?"

"Then you'll have tons of money and all the books you could ever want."

"I'm serious! What would I do?"

"Well, if you are paired with Draco, you know you will at least be treated decently. He's different Hermione. The war changed him, in a different way than the rest of us, but he definitely isn't the same."

Hermione took one last sip of coffee and set her cup down. "Alright then, on three?"

"On three."

"One...Two...Three..."

Hermione Granger slowly opened her envelope and scanned quickly to read the bolded name of:

**Severus Snape**

* * *

Severus Snape had never been one to share his space. As a young boy, he had his own room which was his sanctuary from his abusive father. At Hogwarts, he never allowed anyone into his quarters except for Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey only when he had returned from Voldemort too injured to make it to the infirmary.

In fact, he never shared much of anything or opened up to anyone. Minerva had been the only other staff member that he spoke with and that was always over a game of chess. Sure he was respected by his fellow staff members, but he had never bothered to form a rapport with them.

Now he was preparing his house for another occupant. One he didn't even request.

_Well now that is finished,_ he thought as he condensed what very few clothing items he had into one wardrobe. He hoped whomever he was paired with didn't have a lot of _stuff_-;knick-knacks, clothes, flowers. Whatever women fill their houses with.

_It would be my fate that I would be paired with a woman that loves knick-knacks. Well if that's true, she can just take her bloody tripe and get out! _

His books in the living room had been carefully re-ordered but he hadn't budged on getting rid of a single one. If she wanted room for her's, she could set up her own bookshelf in the guest room.

He lit the fire in his bedroom and lay down on the bed to relax. He placed his hands on his head and closed his eyes. He started to drift off when he heard a tapping at the window. It was an owl with the envelope he had been dreading.

He opened the window and took the letter. "Bugger off I don't have any treats." The owl squawked at him and left.

_Here goes nothing_

He opened the envelope and quickly scanned the contents. On it he read the bolded name:

**Hermione Granger**

_What the... this has to be some kind of joke,_ he thought reading and re-reading the name over and over.

_They can't be serious! The Insufferable-Know-It-All? Why she's a … a... baby! Why I never..._

He began to read the rest of the letter with the explanation:

_Severus Snape - Half blood. _

_Congratulations! You Severus Snape, have been paired with Hermione Granger- Muggleborn._

_This is how you match up:_

_You both were willing to be open minded in a relationship. _

_Both parties were comfortable in a relationship of significant age distance. (_**Interesting** thought Snape.)

_Both of you would like someone to come home to. _

_You both believe you have a right to intervene on your significant other's life. (__**Of course she would, meddling Gryffindor!**__)_

_Several of your interests correlated: Reading, A good cuppa, and research._

_After extensive research, we have concluded you will be well matched. Your profiles along with your star signs seem to indicate you would be a sweetly matched pair (__**sweetly matched? oh Merlin)**_ _that can become wholly devoted to one another. Neither wants a fly-by-night affair, and will instantly pick up on the earthy depth as promising for a long-term relationship. Both need reassurance of respect, and find loyalty and enduring love a big draw. You will intuit what the other likes/dislikes, and try to provide tangible, but understated signs of affection. We feel you are both highly rational, and both expect a lot of themselves and others. _

_We feel you will provide a comfortable and stable home for the children you are expected to conceive. _

_Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials! Please arrive at the Ministry promptly at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning to meet your prospective matches! _

He tossed the envelope down onto the bed and scrubbed at his face.

_I should have died when I had the chance._

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Hermione exclaimed as she dropped the envelope.

"What? What is it? Who are you paired with?"

"You... I … " she said, stuttering.

"I got paired with Harry! Isn't that fantastic? Our plan worked. Did you get Ron? We can go and-"

"Severus Snape."

"What?"

"I got paired with Severus Snape."

"Bloody hell. You can't have been. Really?"

Ginny bent down and picked up the envelope. Her eyes scanned the page.

"Wow. Who would have guessed? Poor Ron he's going to be crushed."

Hermione was stunned. She grabbed the envelope and began to read the rest of the letter with its explanation:

_Hermione Granger- Muggle born. _

_Congratulations! You Hermione Granger, have been paired with Severus Snape- Half Blood._

_This is how you match up:_

_You both were willing to be open minded in a relationship. (__**Snape? Open minded?**__)_

_Both parties were comfortable in a relationship of significant age distance. (_**Of course he bloody well is.**)

_Both of you would like someone to come home to. (__**Interesting.**__)_

_You both believe you have a right to intervene on your significant other's life. _

_Several of your interests correlated: Reading, A good cuppa, and research._

_After extensive research we have concluded you will be well matched. Your profiles along with your star signs seem to indicate you would be a sweetly matched pair (__**sweetly matched? that's a good one)**_ _that can become wholly devoted to one another. Neither wants a fly-by-night affair, and will instantly pick up on the earthy depth as promising for a long-term relationship. Both need reassurance of respect, and find loyalty and enduring love a big draw. You will intuit what the other likes/dislikes, and try to provide tangible, but understated signs of affection. We feel you are both highly rational, and both expect a lot of themselves and others. _

_We feel you will provide a comfortable and stable home for the children you are expected to conceive. _

_Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials! Please arrive at the Ministry promptly at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning to meet your prospective matches! _

"I can't believe I was actually paired with Snape. Severus Snape." Hermione placed her head in her hands.

"Well it might not be so bad. Who knows, he may be decent."

"Decent? Ginny, this is Severus Snape we are talking about. I mean he's bloody brilliant, but a people person he is not."

"At least you'll get to solve the mystery of what he is hiding underneath his robes." Ginny let out a chuckle.

"Oh my God I had completely forgotten about that. You have got to be joking." Hermione groaned and softly banged her head against her table.

"Look on the bright side; At least he isn't 60. He'll take good care of you Hermione. He's grumpy, but a good man."

"Ginny, he's old enough to be my father!"

"Yes, but he may be hung like a horse!"

Hermione burst into laughter. "Oh my God Ginny that's foul! Maybe you're right though- you know what they say about a man's nose..."

Ginny giggled,"And I imagine his stature gives something away too."

"He does have a nice commanding presence. Very authoritative. I respect that about him and that's important in a marriage right? He's also very intelligent. Though I was loathe to admit it, the Half-Blood Prince annotated that book so well. It was brilliant!"

"See- you've got something positive about Snape to look forward to!"

"You're right, I guess. I'm being daft. I have handled Voldemort and an entire bloody war, surely I can handle marriage to Severus Snape. My opinion of him changed after the war, but I still just can't wrap my head around this. Won't it be weird? He was my professor!"

"Well you'll just have to prove to him you aren't the student he taught and you'll have to give him a chance to prove he isn't what you perceived either. No one is whom they really seem on the outside. Give him a chance to let his guard down."

"As if that will ever happen. I bet he sleeps in his head-to-toe robes."

Ginny chuckled. "Maybe he sleeps in flannel... or nothing at all!"

"There you go again. One would think you would want to be paired with him!"

"Definitely not. I'll take Harry, thanks."

"Yes, Congratulations! You'll have a beautiful wedding with beautiful children. "

"Oh, Hermione, it will all work out for you too, you'll see. I bet you'll have the brightest children of their age and do lots of boring things like re-write every Hogwarts textbook."

Hermione laughed. "That sounds absolutely absurd. At least I know he'll have interesting books! Oh, maybe I can convince him to help me with this research project I have been wanting to test on the Wolfsbane formula! I have this theory that..."

Ginny groaned. "Of all the positives and that's what you find..."

"You know how I love books and research."

"I better get back to the Burrow and owl Harry. I'll see you at the Ministry tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. I will see you then."

"No running away now!" Ginny teased as she stepped into the Floo.

"You have no idea." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time... !


End file.
